


A company of wolves, is better than a company of wolves in sheep's clothing.

by HaylesAtwellington



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylesAtwellington/pseuds/HaylesAtwellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A company of wolves, is better than a company of wolves in sheep's clothing.”<br/>― Anthony Liccione</p><p>"Good God, Howard, when is the last time you rested?" she fretted as he poured himself a brandy.</p><p>He looked dead on his feet, eyes sunken with dark circles, shoulders caved into gravity.</p><p>"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. I'll rest when he's home." he insisted, but Peggy saw the relief in his body when he sat down in his favorite armchair. "Now what is it that brings you here at this hour? Reconsidering a night with me?"</p><p>Peggy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head. "Actually I need your help." she confessed, "and I've got something you'll want in return."</p><p>Howard leaned forward, interest piqued. "Peg, you know I'll help you with anything-free of charge--"</p><p>"This is serious, Howard, and I need this to be a balanced deal--if for nothing but my own sanity."</p><p>One word prompt from Tumblr. "Impostor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an obvious choice; Howard would never be able to resist an opportunity like this.

Peggy sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she rose from her spot on the cold floor next to the toilet, resolving herself to brush the fresh taste of vomit out of her mouth and then make the journey to the main Stark residence.

She knew he would be there. Steve had brought down the Valkyrie just two months previously and, while she had been drowning herself in her work to push out the grief of losing her love, Howard had been tirelessly working to find his greatest accomplishment and friend.

Peggy supposed she owed Howard a great deal for not giving up the search. The war was coming to a close and she was pulled into the fray to help defeat HYDRA once and for all whether she wanted to or not.

“Good enough.” she muttered into the mirror as she pulled her coat on and turned sideways to inspect the hint of a raise her stomach had recently acquired. Peggy huffed and snapped the bathroom light off, grabbing her bag on her way out to hail a cab.

It was nearing one in the morning, but she didn't feel up to waiting. Howard wouldn't be asleep anyway. She rested her head against the window and watched the streetlights pass as she fingered the gold band on the chain around her neck, a smile ghosting her lips. She wished Steve was here more than anything, but it helped to have a piece of him with her.

The cab pulled to a stop outside the large iron gates and she thanked the driver and stepped out, heels clicking on the pavement. She watched the car pull back down the long drive and turned to the gates, heart pounding in her ears.

A tall, kind man answered the door and, upon hearing an accent akin to his own, offered her a spot of tea while she waited for Master Stark. She smiled and thanked him, making her way to Howard's study on her own.

Mr. Jarvis, he'd introduced himself as. Peggy sunk down into the plush leather sofa, coat still on, and wondered whether he was any relation to the cobbler in the little township she'd grown up in. She really must ask him later on if she had the chance.

"Peggy?"

She leaned forward and smiled. "Good God, Howard, when is the last time you rested?" she fretted as he poured himself a brandy.

He looked dead on his feet, eyes sunken with dark circles, shoulders caved into gravity.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. I'll rest when he's home." he insisted, but Peggy saw the relief in his body when he sat down in his favorite armchair. "Now what is it that brings you here at this hour? Reconsidering a night with me?"

Peggy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head. "Actually I need your help." she confessed, "and I've got something you'll want in return."

Howard leaned forward, interest piqued. "Peg, you know I'll help you with anything-free of charge--"

"This is serious, Howard, and I need this to be a balanced deal--if for nothing but my own sanity."

He nodded and gestured for her to go ahead with her proposal.

"As you are aware, Steve and I were married the week before--everything. We didn't know if we were going to make it out alive and--well, we were on our way to find you when the call came. We had to turn back immediately and intercept the enemy and--" she paused to swallow the lump in her throat, "when Steve took the ship down I already had a suspicion that I might be expecting, but everything happened so fast--"

Howard choked. "You're pregnant?"

Peggy glared at him. "Yes, thank you for noticing. Don't interrupt--I need you to help me find a way to keep the entire planet from finding out about Cap's baby."

"Peggy, you've got to be--"

She unbuttoned her coat pointedly and he stopped short, eyeing her stomach.

"I can't leave the SSR yet, I've only just begun and they'll probably think I'm some sort of HYDRA plant if I drop out so soon, but I can't hide this much longer."

Howard shook his head. "You can't keep being an agent. I know you can handle yourself, but even one accident in the field and--"

"I am prepared to let you poke and prod and run whatever tests you can dream up on me as long as you like during this pregnancy, and in return you will help me keep my post at the SSR. Regardless of your acceptance or rejection of this deal, Howard, you will _not_ try to tell me what to do or what not to do, is that clear?"

He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Holy shit--" he whispered, "that's a lot."

Peggy stood and picked up her bag. "I'll let you think about it. Get some rest."

Howard stood and pulled her toward the door. "I'll have Jarvis make up the guest room for you. It's late, Peg, and it's a long way back. I'll have a car waiting to take you to home in the morning."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Get some rest, alright? Tired people make mistakes."

He saluted her and smiled. "Congratulations, by the way. Howard is an outstanding name, in case you hadn't put it on the list."

Peggy rolled her eyes as Jarvis appeared around the corner. "Not a word to anyone, do you understand me?" she pleaded as he turned to head back to work. Howard nodded and gave her a wink.

"Right this way, Miss Carter." Jarvis assisted. She took a few steps in the direction he'd indicated before turning back.

"Howard--" she paused and looked down at the floor, tears brimming, "Thank you. For not giving up on him."

She thought she caught a glimpse of a smile before he disappeared around the corner.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she was right.

“I'm telling you chief, that is _not_ Agent Mills.” she pressed again.

“Carter,” Chief Dooley sighed, “We appreciate all of your hard work in our investigation, but I think I know my own Agent.”

Peggy glanced over at the man at Mills' desk. He certainly looked like the agent she'd worked with the past few months, and he definitely sounded like him—a very whiny man, to be sure. Hardly an attractive quality.

“Might I have one  _brief_ opportunity to demonstrate?” she asked through her teeth, fighting the urge to scream.

Dooley's entire face turned red and his eyes bulged slightly as he turned back to her, obviously opposed to the idea. “One more word out of you--”

“Agent Mills?” she twilled, disregarding the chief's order and turning to face the man at his desk.

“Yeah Marge?”

 _Marge._ The men she worked with at the SSR were pigs. Still, Peggy smiled sweetly. “How's your wife doing? I don't think I've seen her since the holidays.”

Obviously thrown, Agent Mills sniffled and nodded. “She's doing very well, thanks for asking. Spending my paychecks faster than I can bring them home, God love her.”

“Lovely.” she replied, turning back to a wide-eyed chief.

“You—In my office.” he demanded, “Thompson, Sousa—you too.”

Peggy stepped around him and tried not to let her smugness seep through. Now that she had their attention, maybe they could get some actual work done.

“What's the rush, Chief?” Thompson asked, glancing disapprovingly in Peggy's direction.

“Agent Mills isn't himself.” he said softly, gesturing to Peggy to explain.

She sighed. “I've been noticing little changes in his behavior as of late. I don't know how, but we've got an impostor that looks and sounds exactly like our colleague.”

“Noticing little changes in behavior? Got a crush, Marge?”

Peggy bit her cheek hard. “I am a highly trained agent, Thompson. Our job is to notice the little things. You boys have been out drinking with this guy every night after work for weeks and you never realized it's not even the same human being you've worked with for years.”

“If he looks and sounds like Mills, how can you tell?” Sousa asked, steering clear of the danger zone before Thompson could say something else.

She turned to him and smiled. She liked Sousa. He was always very polite. “Do you know Agent Mills, Daniel?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered slowly, “Kind of a quiet guy.”

“And are you aware of his marital status?”

Thompson jumped in with a guffaw. “Mills? Married? Come on, Carter. The guy couldn't drag himself away from the strippers long enough to have a look at a woman, let alone marry one.”

Chief Dooley scowled. “Exactly—but why did he just tell Carter about his wife's well being and comment on her spending habits?”

The men shuffled their feet and glanced at each other grimly. “Hydra.” they said in unison.

Peggy glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. She was going to be late meeting Howard. “Right, well—since we don't know for sure Mills is the only plant, might I suggest we play this smartly? Watch him a little more closely and see where he takes us before letting on that we know something's up. Whether he really is Agent Mills or a clone or whatever it may be, if we cut this head off, stronger ones will be sent in his place. We've got the upper-hand here for now. Best to use it to our advantage.”

Dooley nodded and pointed a finger at each of them in turn. “Eyes open for any more of this shit. No one makes a move until I give the say so. You're dismissed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and stay a chapter or two ahead of postings just in case. Thanks for all your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Her heels were the first to go.

“You're late.”

Peggy shot Howard an exasperated look and snatched the paper gown from his outstretched hands. “I was working, I couldn't just leave. Turn around.”

He waggled his eyebrows, but turned to face the back wall so she could change.

“You don't have to go back in this afternoon, do you?” he asked, “I'm going to draw some blood and run some scans today.”

She winced as the back of her bare legs came in contact with the cold metal table. “I don't think so. I'm miles ahead of them in our current investigation anyway. I wouldn't want them to start feeling insecure about their police work, would I?” she smirked, “I'm ready.”

Howard got right to work on the blood draw, apologizing for the discomfort and promising to go as quickly as he could. “Last one.” he promised as he pulled the needle from her arm, “Lay back for me.”

She might have made a comment if it weren't for the unusual professionalism in his tone. This was Howard at his most determined. Peggy couldn't begin to guess what sorts of things he hoped to find through her blood, but she had no doubt that if there was something there, he would find it. “How's your inventing coming?” she asked, trying not to shiver visibly at the temperature of the table, “Time is ticking.”

He tutted and pulled out a wool blanket for her to lay on. “It's ready. Forgot this—Sorry, Peg, I've been distracted.”

“It's alright, I've got it.” she said, sliding carefully off the table to lay the blanket down. “What's on your mind?”

He pulled out a small, hand-held machine a little larger than his hand and pressed a quick series of buttons as he approached her. “Cap. I've narrowed down the search radius to ten square miles, but I'm out of man power. No one wants to search for him anymore.”

Howard held the device over the top of her head and began moving slowly down toward her feet, his device emitting a steady beeping.

Peggy sighed and stared at the skylight above her. “He's out there, I know it. We'll find him.”

The beeping stuttered as Howard passed over her belly button. He raised an eyebrow and set the scanner aside, ducking under the table to grab another instrument. “May I?”

She nodded and he pressed a warm hand where the interference began, the new instrument resting beside it. “Interestingly enough, this actually makes sense.” he muttered as he compared the two readings.

“And what is that, exactly?” Peggy asked, shifting to look at him as he jotted down some figures.

“Well, seeing how this is the child of someone who has serum-affected DNA, my readings are picking up on a few of the altered genomes Steve has. Had I not known in advance, it probably would have scared me shit-less. Lucky for you, I'm the resident expert.”

“Well as long as you're sure of that,” she laughed and rolled her eyes, “All that matters is a healthy baby and my immediate job security.”

Howard grinned and held up a finger. “I've got just the thing! You're going to love this.”

She watched as he theatrically opened a locked safe and pulled out a small, flat, rectangle of gold colored metal. “This is one of my best, I think.” he stated proudly, “You should feel honored to be wearing this.”

“Just as long as it doesn't accidentally explode or give the baby seven heads or some other God-awful thing.” she joked. He feigned hurt and placed the rectangle on her stomach.

“Laugh all you want, but this is the real deal.” he promised, “I designed it to attach to a belt here and here. All you have to do is flip this little end knob.”

Peggy watched in fascination as Howard flipped the switch and her stomach flattened. “What in God's name--”

“Relax, Peg, it's just an illusion.” he stated confidently, “Go ahead and flip it back.”

She did so, warily, careful to watch closely as the illusion disengaged and her stomach returned to it's original state.

“Howard, I could bloody kiss you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer since I missed over the weekend. Thanks for all of your comments and feedback on tumblr and in comments and kudos! Feel free to leave a note--they always make me smile <3

"You know why we're here, right?" 

Peggy checked her weapon one more time and looked up at the abandoned hotel in front of them. "You didn't hear the chief? To rid this monstrosity of squatters and secure it for demolition this week." she replied nonchalantly. 

Sousa shook his head. "No, Carter, I mean you and I. The cripple and the coffee girl." 

She leaned her arm against the car and sighed. "They see us as a liability. There's nothing we can do about it right now.” she nodded toward the building, "Missions that should belong to the local authorities mean we're out of their way and out of danger. They're wrong, of course--Something tells me you're capable of a lot more than you let on." 

He grinned and checked his sidearm. "Well, if the opportunity ever arises for some show and tell, I expect nothing short of a spectacular performance from you as well." 

Peggy shrugged. "I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Let's get this over with." 

They entered the building silently, guns at the ready, and began checking rooms. Something crunched under her foot and Peggy glanced down to see a layer of dust on the carpeting and several sets of shoe prints. 

"Daniel," she whispered, "someone is here." 

He looked down at the path and nodded, signaling he would follow her lead. Carefully, she picked her way through the debris and followed the trail down the corridor and around the corner. The path ended outside a partially closed door. 

"In there," she mouthed to Sousa as she began to slink along the wall. Voices became more and more coherent with each step until at last, Peggy stopped a safe four or five feet away, Sousa right behind her.

"Have you found anything yet?" A deep voice asked impatiently. 

"No, but I am close. I believe Howard Stark knows more than he lets on about Captain America's whereabouts." 

It felt like a blow to the stomach. She knew the second voice belonged to Agent Mills; or the man posing as him in any case. So Hydra was looking for Captain America,

"Can you get to him?" deep voice demanded. 

"Possibly--err--probably, sir. He is hard to touch but we could find something." 

Sousa touched her arm and she glanced back to see him gesturing back the way they had come. She followed silently, her mind reeling. If Hydra beat Howard to Steve, there's no telling what they would do. They reached the front steps and quickened their pace to the car. 

Sousa swore as Peggy drove them safely back toward headquarters. “Did we just hear what I think we heard?" 

"Hydra is trying to get Steve." she mumbled quietly. 

"Steve?" 

She cleared her throat and pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition. "We need to tell the Chief and Agent Thompson what we heard before Mills gets back."

  
  


XXX

  
  


"With all due respect, sir, if Hydra were to capture Captain America, we all may as well just turn in our weapons and surrender. Whatever technology they have to use--a cloning device or some sort of brainwashing machine--they would have the upper hand." 

Agent Thompson swore loudly and the chief put his head in his hands. 

"Mister Stark has narrowed his search down to ten square miles,” Peggy added, “If they get their hands on those coordinates they  _ will _ get to Captain America before we do. Every American search crew has given up. One man searching that amount of land alone is no match for the forces they are likely to send." 

A knock sounded on the door. "Carter, phone call." 

Peggy picked up the phone on the chief's desk. 

"Carter." 

"I wasn't aware the SSR was initiating lab inspections." 

"Howard? What are you talking about?" 

"Three of your agents are poking through my research." 

" _ Shit _ ," she lowered the phone to her chest to address the men in the room, "We have a problem. Mills and two other agents are searching Stark laboratories as we speak." 

"Sousa, Thompson, get there and find out what they know-- _ don't let them know you're onto them _ ." Dooley shouted. 

"Howard those are Hydra plants. They're looking for any information you have on Steve." 

There was a pause on his end and she chewed on her lip nervously. 

"There's nothing to find." Relief flooded her and she sat down heavily across from Dooley.  

"What was out when they came?" 

Howard made a noncommittal sound. "I'll see you at dinner." 

Peggy looked at the receiver as Howard disconnected the call.  

It was her stuff. He had been looking over the tests he'd done on her.  

"Chief," she began warily, "they won't find any of Stark's work on Captain America, but they will find something just as dangerous. I don't suppose this is a time for keeping the highest of top secrets to myself, is it?" 

Chief Dooley poured himself a drink and resignedly gestured for her to continue.

“Captain Steve Rogers has a child.”

The chief choked on his brandy and coughed loudly. “He  _ what _ ?”

“Rather, he  _ will _ have a child.” she amended quickly, suddenly stupidly flustered, “He or she hasn't been born yet, but give it a good five months give or take--Captain Rogers was married.”

“Oh, really?” Dooley asked incredulously, “And how is it that  _ you _ are privy to this information?”

Peggy reached for the clasp on her necklace with a huff. “Chief Dooley, I assure you, this situation is not what you think. Only eight people in this world know and I am one of those people because  _ I _ ,” she stressed, dropping her gold wedding band in front of him on the desk, “am his wife.”

She lowered her hands to her lap to hide the trembling as the chief studied her in silence. The clock on the wall ticked loudly in her ears, the longest thirty seconds of her life.

“Chief--”

“You're telling me you and  _ Captain America _ are married.”

She wasn't sure if he was asking or stating so she sat still.

He laughed. “You two are married and there's a  _ baby _ involved in this war now?”

Peggy swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “Yes.”

“I don't believe this--”

“Well, that's just right as rain. Sorry to bother you with it,” she snapped, “I just thought you'd might like to know since  _ three _ of  _ your _ Hydra plants are having a nice long look at some, no doubt, very interesting medical test results.”

He set his glass down carefully and stared at her.

“What will it take for you to take me seriously?” she asked quietly, “I am a trained agent. I could take on your entire squad in less than two minutes on my own. I served my time in the war, I've done my duty and I continue to do my part. I lost my love out there—”

The chief watched her blink back her tears and licked his lips. “You're sitting right in front of me telling me this unbelievable story about a top secret unborn child of Captain America, but you don't look like--” he made an awkward gesture around his stomach.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Are you serious? You're worried about my  _ figure _ at a time like this?” She pointed at Howard's device on her belt, “Howard made this for me. It creates a field of illusion so no one can see anything. As you can imagine, the world isn't ready for something like this. Best kept a secret, but if you're still having your doubts, I'd be glad to turn off the device for a moment.”

“Fieldwork is off limits.”

She scowled. “Field work was never  _ on _ limits. All you ever seem to think I'm good for is getting lunches and coffee. Besides, if you try to keep me from doing my part, I will find a way to do it behind your back.”

“Fine for now, but in a month or two you're done with the field, and if anything happens before then you're taking sick leave for an undetermined amount of time dictated by  _ me _ , understood?”

Peggy smiled and retrieved her ring. “Fine.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Gunshots rang out and Peggy as chief Dooley pulled up to the Stark manor.

"Stay here, Carter." he ordered, pulling his weapon and flicking the safety off.

"Like hell, I will," she scoffed, leading the way inside before he could say a word. She headed strait for the lab, Dooley on her tail. They found the doors open wide, Howard on his knees with his hands up, glass and blood covering the floor behind him as Agent Mills pressed a gun to his head, and Thompson and Sousa both training their guns at Mills. Two agents were gunned down, their faces pointed away from their view.

"What the hell--" the chief muttered, startling the group. Mills bolted past them, taking full advantage of Thompson and Sousa's distraction. Thompson raced after him.

"Daniel may I borrow your crutch?" Peggy asked, holding out a hand for it.

He shrugged, and handed it over. She thanked him and walked toward a door opposite the one she had entered through and in on fluid motion, opened it and thrust the crutch into the darkened hallway like a spear. A loud thump and a groan followed, and in another moment Thompson had Mills handcuffed.

"Holy shit, Peg!"

She rolled her eyes at Howard and handed Sousa's crutch back to him.

"Who is going to tell me what happened here?" the chief demanded, "What am I looking at?"

Howard raised his hand as he pulled himself to his feet. “If I may, sir, this poor bastard here in the handcuffs and these poor bastards here burst in and insisted on an inspection and began tearing apart my lab, and then these two gentlemen arrived.” he glanced longingly at his wrecked lab.

“And what about these two?”

“Shot in the commotion by mister handcuffs.”

“Mills?” Peggy asked, surprised. Her initial thoughts were that they had tried to attack Thompson and Sousa.

Chief Dooley sighed. “Thompson, Sousa, get him out of here. Carter and I will finish up. Mister Stark, did these men indicate what they were looking for?”

Howard hesitated and snuck a glance at Peggy.

“It's alright, he knows.” she urged.

“They were speaking in Russian, but I picked up a few words. They were looking for my maps—specifically the location of Captain America.”

“Shit.”

Howard pouted dramatically. “They didn't find anything about that, but they did manage to destroy all my samples.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Don't be a child, Howard, you can take more.”

Chief Dooley stepped toward the pool of blood on the floor and Howard made a warning noise.

“I wouldn't touch it, sir, and I would make sure your agents didn't come in contact with it either. It's unstable.”

Peggy scoffed. “Unstable? Awfully dramatic, don't you think?”

“You mean it isn't blood?” the chief asked, still staring at it.

“Of course it's blood,” Howard grinned, “but it's not just any blood. That is the blood of our dear little Peggy.”

“You flatter me,” she said sarcastically.

“I'll get these boys out of here.” the chief mumbled, obviously bothered, “My office, three hours—four if you need it.”

“Yes, sir.” Peggy confirmed, rolling up her sleeve as Howard pulled a blood kit, “Three hours.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was obvious to her Chief Dooley had something on his mind.

“And you're _sure_ he's secure?”

Peggy had a feeling whatever it was wasn't necessarily about Agent Mills.

“He's in isolation.” Thompson confirmed, “No one but the four of us know he's been brought in.”

“I want full reports from both of you on my desk in fifteen minutes.” the chief demanded. Thompson and Sousa nodded and headed toward their desks.

She moved to follow the men but the chief called her back.

“Carter, hold back a minute.”

Peggy shut the door and turned to him expectantly.

“You all good?” he asked after a moment.

She nodded. “All good, sir--Just a little poke.”

He rubbed at his face and gestured at the seat across from him. Peggy obliged.

“Chief, what's bothering you?” she asked carefully, treading lightly.

He slammed his fist on his desk and drained the remainder of his bourbon. “Those agents—Hansen and Robinson—I assigned them to Mills. They were supposed to follow and report.”

“But they were Hydra plants.” she finished with a frown.

“I don't know—maybe he got to them. The point is I don't know my own damn agents, Carter.” he stressed, “I've got an intruder in isolation, two dead, and only three agents I can trust. I'm pulling you out.”

“But chief--” she objected loudly.

“No, Carter,” he insisted, “You are one hell of an agent, but I am the party responsible if anything were to happen to you. Interviews with Mills will be completely off the record and I will be conducting them myself. If he found out about any of the stuff Stark had on you it won't leave that room. I want you alone on the other side of that glass. After that, as far as anyone here is concerned, you're on an under cover and won't be back for a while.”

“Sir, I am of more use than--”  
“I am aware of that.” he interrupted again, “After the interviewing process is over, you will be assigned a safe house.”

Peggy bristled. “I don't need a safe house. That implies I'm worth something to them, and besides—under cover agents don't stay in safe houses.”

Dooley frowned. “Fine. You decide where you stay and that information is only for you and I to know. I don't need Captain America's wife and child on any radars, no matter how trusted.

She folded her arms crossly and sat back. “Is that all?”

He sighed. “No. I may be pulling you out, but you're still on active duty. You stay out of sight, and you report to me.”

Peggy considered him for a few seconds before gathering her things. “Should you require my assistance, I will be staying with mister Stark. In the meantime I will be gathering intel on Hydra for you boys.”

The chief grinned crookedly and nodded. “I expect nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo......These chapters are short and I've been a slacker at posting so I'm going to give you two today and then try and be better at posting every day. Thank you for your patience and your comments! <333


	7. Chapter 7

Four square miles.

“Howard, get over here,” Peggy called, “I think I see something.”

Her heart pounded loudly against her rib cage as she watch the monitor in front of her. They'd been narrowing the search grid for five weeks without much result.

Until now.

“What is it?”

She pointed at the red circle in the lower left quadrant. “Look at this. Do you see the way the snow mounds up here and here?” she gestured at two long triangular mounds in the snow.

“Yes.” Howard confirmed, hardly daring to hope.

“Watch what happens when I get in closer.” she instructed, pressing a button on the keyboard and pointing at a rounded mound between the two triangles, “There's a flash of something here—metal or glass.”

“Oh my God, Peg.” he gasped, “You found him.”

Tears filled Peggy's eyes as he hugged her tightly.

“I'll leave within the hour.” Howard insisted, rushing around to gather equipment.

“Howard, you can't leave,” she said, her laugh thick with emotion, “You lent the jet to mister Jarvis and Anna for the day and you promised me you'd fix that blasted illusion device for my espionage gig tonight. Besides, you need a team.”

He stopped and sighed. “You're right. I'll take the other jet as soon as Dougan gets here.”

Peggy choked in surprise. “Dugan? I thought he settled in Surrey. Since when is he in America?”

Howard waved her off, mumbling something about knowing they were close to finding Steve and wanting to be available as he began tinkering with the illusion device.

She turned back to the monitor and ran a hand across her raised stomach, wiping her tears away. There was no telling what Howard and Dougan would find when they reached the Valkyrie. The serum might have kept Steve alive, or--her heart ached at the thought of burying her love.

“--and, anyway, doesn't your chief know you shouldn't be going on such a dangerous mission?”

Peggy dried her tears quickly and cleared her throat. “As it happens, you can't trust a man to do a woman's job.”

Howard laughed loudly and tossed the belt buckle to her. “What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall.”

She smirked and got to her feet. “How about dinner, Howard?” she asked, “Say eight o'clock at the Onyx club? I'll be the woman with blonde hair and a black dress sitting in the far corner.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was simple, really.

Peggy was to get a location out of a young, arrogant, scientist and then lead a team in an infiltration. It was embarrassing how easily she extracted the information. All she needed was a low-cut dress and a smile and he was modeling clay in her hands. Five minutes on his arm and she knew everything she needed.

“Pitiful.” she mumbled as she made her way to the ladies room, “Absolutely pitiful.”

She changed quickly into a midnight black skin suit and attached the illusion device onto her utility belt, covering the shiny metal with a strip of black satin, before climbing out the small window and finding her team in the ally.

“Impressive, Carter,” Howard cheered, “What a sleaze.”

She laughed. “He rather reminded me of you, actually.”

He scoffed and tried not to pout in front of the other men as she revealed the location of one of Hydra's labs and drew a quick map in the dirt.

“Mister Stark and I will take the left. We'll take anything we can get our hands on of any use and place charges around the main supports. Thompson and Sousa will take the right, and the rest of you are on perimeter. We've got one shot at this, so let's make it quick.”  
Sousa grinned proudly at her and Thompson rolled his eyes. Like the other men, he was unhappy about taking a back seat to a female agent. Peggy was sure they wouldn't have even showed up if the chief hadn't threatened their jobs and their reputations.

Peggy had asked permission to bring Howard along to identify and weapons or equipment Hydra might have. He had agreed and insisted she was in charge of him.

They parked on a side street about a half mile from their destination and silently approached a tall warehouse on the edge of town, all dark on the outside except for a few small lights over the doors.

“Here we go,” she whispered to herself, signaling to the team to head out.

Howard followed closely behind her as she crept along a shallow creek. Their door was directly across from them. Peggy glanced at Howard and grinned, fully enjoying herself after weeks of being cooped up in Stark Manor. He made a face at her and pulled out the charges with a nod.

The lab was empty when they arrived. She pushed Howard into the shadows and motioned for him to stay down while she went in. He watched her nervously as she timed her catlike jumps from shadow to shadow with the rotation of the security cameras.

_Three...Two...One..._

Peggy rolled across the last gap and crouched behind a tall computer as the camera in front of her began another rotation.

_Three...Two...One..._

She lept up and caught hold of the top of the computer, boosting herself up quickly and grabbing her knife from her belt. In an instant, the camera was out and she was back in the shadows and heading toward the remaining two.

“Shit, Peg, remind me to never get on your bad side.” Howard chuckled as she finished with the last camera, “Not bad for a pregnant lady.”

“You're already on my bad side.” she teased with a huff, taking the charges from his arms, “Get looking, we only have three minutes to be at the cars.”

She placed the explosives carefully as he began gathering items they could use.

“This stuff is some high-quality shit,” he mumbled, awed, “I wonder if they have plans in their database.”

Peggy placed the last charge and motioned for him to hurry up.

“You sure you have to blow these things up?” he whined, “Seriously, think about it, we could just take it over and use it ourselves.”

“There's no time, you idiot, we have to leave _now._ ”

He pulled a small device out of his pocket and plugged it into an opening in the computer. “Fifteen more seconds, I swear.” he promised.

She growled in frustration and began gathering the technology Howard had left on one of the tables.

“I'm leaving.” she threatened shoving the last of their prizes into his chest, “Coming?”

He pulled his device and placed it safely into his pocket. “Ready.”

When they emerged, the were engulfed in chaos.

“Shit,” Peggy swore, pushing Howard unceremoniously to the ground as a gun was pointed in their direction. She ducked as a bullet sliced the air next to her ear and dragged Howard to cover. “We have to get back to the cars. This entire place is going up in five minutes.”

Howard gestured for her to lead and she handed him a gun from her belt. “Not unless you have to, understood?” she said sternly.

He nodded and they took off at a run, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

Thompson and Sousa caught up with them as they ran.

“Where are the others?” Peggy asked, not missing a step.

“Fredericks is right behind us, Sousa found Nelson dead,” Thompson said, “Young and Ryan are gone.”

Peggy cursed. “Plants?” she asked.

Daniel nodded. “That's what we thought, too.”

She nodded and they rounded the corner where they had left the cars.

Thompson shouted and a flying figure tackled Sousa to the ground. More shadows joined in and Peggy pulled Howard down behind one of the cars.

“We're still too close,” she breathed, wincing as a sharp pain erupted in her abdomen.

Her hiss caught his attention and he grabbed her arm. “Peg?”

She gasped as the pain intensified and on hand wrapped around her middle. “Get in the car.” she managed through her teeth.

“What's wrong? Oh, God, did one of them get you?” he cried, “Shit—Oh, man--”

Peggy knew exactly where his thought were. “It's nothing, Howard,” she said firmly, “Get in the car.”

“I can't just--”

She leaned against the tire and aimed her gun carefully at one of the attackers as he stood over Sousa. Her gun fired and the man fell. “We don't have time to argue,” she hissed, “My team is in danger.”

“ _You_ are in danger!” he whispered loudly, “If Steve were--”

She slapped him hard and returned her attention to the fight. “Steve won't ever be here if you don't get your bloody arse in the car!”

This time when her shot hit it's mark, he listened. Her focus now was all on the men fighting with Thompson and Sousa.

“In the car!” she shouted at them as Howard started the engine, “I'll cover you!”

They both abandoned their fights and dove toward the car, Peggy firing openly at anyone who followed. Pain tore at her midsection and she grit her teeth, determined to stay focused. Hands rested on her shoulders and she heard Howard's voice in her ear. It was time to go.

She bit her lip hard in an effort not to scream as he pulled her to her feet. Obviously moving wasn't something her body appreciated.

“Drive!” Howard shouted as he pulled the door closed behind her.

Peggy tasted blood and winced.

“Hang in there, Carter.”

She couldn't discern which of the men had said it, but she didn't care. They'd made it. She heard the explosion behind them and the car sped up.

Howard had a hand on her shoulder and she shut her eyes, breathing deeply through the pain.

“We need to get her to a hospital.” he said authoritatively, “Something is wrong.”

“Sod off, Howard,” she groaned halfheartedly.

“Turn left up here, then a right on Industrial Avenue. There's a back entrance to Memorial Hospital next to the packing plant.”

Her eyes shut tightly. She wanted to argue.

“Memorial it is.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Memorial Hospital, like all but seven in the state of New York, was owned by Howard.

Peggy awoke in a big bed with IV needles in her arm in a lavishly decorated room.

“Nice to see you awake, English.” a familiar female voice said.

“Angie?” Peggy asked groggily, turning her head toward the window, a grin spreading across her lips, “What on earth are you doing here?”

Angie smiled and sat on the bed next to her. “Well, I got a phone call last night from your friend Mr. Stark. He said you were here and he needed me to come look after you for a few weeks.”

Peggy sighed and tried to sit up. “Where is he?”

The other woman placed another pillow behind her back and stood. “Outside with a short angry-looking man and a big redhead. He insisted he needed to see you awake before he left.”

“Left? Oh--” Steve. He was going to get Steve. “Let him know I'm ready to see him.”

Angie sighed. “Alright, but I'll just warn you now, you gave him a scare. He's in quite a state.”

Peggy frowned and ran a hand through her hair as Angie stepped out and a very harried-looking Howard Stark took her place.

“Thank God!” he proclaimed, rushing over and kissing her forehead, “Are you in any pain?”

She shook her head. “What happened?”

He began gently removing her IV needles and bandaging her arm as he explained. “Something happened with the baby--you were touch and go for a few hours. Are you sure you're feeling okay?”

Peggy's heart skipped a beat. “The baby?”

“Everything is fine--I've got my computers working on it. It was an effect of some sort of growth anomaly caused by Steve's DNA.”

She nodded and leaned her head back with a sigh. “How did you get Angie here?”

He grinned mischievously. “I hired her to play your nurse.”

Peggy pursed her lips. “I don't need a nurse, Howard.”

“See, this is exactly the reason I had to get Angie here. You never listen to anyone but her.”

She glared at him playfully. “Did I hear correctly that Dugan is here?” she asked.

Howard nodded. “And your chief. We're heading out for Steve before the next storm rolls in. It should only be a couple days.”

“The chief?” she asked, confused, “Why?”

“You were on a mission and something happened to you,” he said solemnly, “Thompson and Sousa know you're here, too, but he wants to speak with you and get you moved elsewhere in case you've been compromised.”

She groaned. “Why can't I just go home?”

“Ask him,” Howard suggested, leaning forward to kiss her head again, “Angie has all your instructions. No walking for two weeks minimum. Wheelchair only. We'll bring him home, I promise.”

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped at it. “Give my love to Dugan. Stay safe. I can't lose you too.”

He smiled and offered an obligatory “hormones make you mushy” comment before saluting her and opening the door for Chief Dooley and letting himself out.

“Carter,” the chief said with a nod, “I trust you are feeling better. Mr. Stark mentioned we all had quite a scare.”

Peggy smiled and nodded. “How are Thompson and Sousa?”

“The mission was successful. They're back to work hunting down other impostors and Hydra labs, but they're both concerned about you.” he said, amusement in his tone, “You saved their asses out there.”

She looked down at her lap, guilt eating away at her. “It could have gone better. I'm sorry about Fredericks and Nelson.”

Dooley sobered and nodded. “They were good men and they did good work. It wasn't your fault.”

Peggy didn't answer, her fingers absently picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

“Carter, I'm putting you on semi-permanent sick leave.” he announced, almost apologetically, “Thompson and Sousa will be assured you are on your way to recovery, but it will be a long one. Your services will be missed.”

She rubbed her upper arm and nodded. “Thank you, Chief. You know where I'll be if my services should be required again.”

His lips curled upwards in a tight smile and he excused himself.

“Rest well.”

Peggy thanked him and pulled the covers over her head with a groan as Angie resumed her post.

“Just you and me, English.”

She laughed and uncovered her face. “Just you and me, Ange.”


	10. Chapter 10

_This week on The Adventures of Captain America..._

“Turn it off!” Peggy shrieked, reaching for the knob even though she was still a good foot and a half away.

Angie gave her a look and clicked their radio off. “It's a story program, Peggy. What's so bad about that?”

Peggy sighed and settled back in the sofa cushions. “I don't appreciate the lives of people I served with being romanticized and broadcast without their permission.” she huffed.

“Maybe they gave it.” Angie defended, handing her a cup of tea and a sandwich.

Peggy snorted. “I assure you I was never asked.” she mumbled.

Angie stopped her straitening up and looked at her curiously. “You? Which one are you?”

She glared and took a sip of her tea. “I think I'd like to enjoy my lunch free of that particular conversation, if you don't mind.”

Her roommate held up her hands in submission and returned to her task stacking the pile of books Peggy had been going through, carefully watching for the last of the food to disappear before plopping down next to her and waiting expectantly.

“Oh my God,” Peggy groaned, setting her tea down, “Really, Angie?”

“You don't get away that easily, English,” Angie insisted, “I haven't pressed for any answers to the weirdness going on so far this week. I think at the very least I deserve an explanation about your aversion to the Captain America broadcasts.”

She was right. She'd left everything behind to come play nurse without a second thought. She hadn't mentioned anything about the belt buckle, or about what Peggy could have been doing to end up in the hospital, or why she couldn't be on her feet.

“You are absolutely correct,” Peggy agreed, “You may want to get comfortable. This is going to take a while.”

Angie grinned and stood. “Let me grab some nail polish.”

Peggy laughed and shook her head.

Ten minutes later, Angie was settled on the opposite end of the sofa with her feet in Peggy's lap waiting patiently for a good story.

“I suppose for you to understand my involvement in the war, I'll have to start from the beginning.” Peggy began, “And I know I can trust you, but you have to swear you will never breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone.”

Angie nodded warily.

“I don't work for a telephone company.” she admitted as she began carefully painting Angie's toenails, “I work for a special forces branch of the government called the SSR. We're sort of like the FBI or the CIA but more hush hush.”

Angie grinned. “I knew you were too good for a telephone operator. A kick-ass super spy secret agent fits you much better!”

Peggy laughed and rolled her eyes, pausing for a moment. “I met Steve Rogers while I was serving in the war--before he became Captain America.” she continued, almost reverently.

“You knew Captain America?”

“Better than that, I married the idiot.” Peggy laughed, pausing in her task long enough for a slew of unintelligible words and sounds from Angie to pass.

“Married?!”

“Those broadcasts are the exaggerated version of my time with Steve before he took that ship down and I guess I just--” she paused, emotions rising, “He is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Angie stared, open-mouthed. “Golly, Peggy, I never realized. No wonder you never want to listen in. Those things shouldn't be on the radio at all!”

She waved a hand dismissively. “It's not a big deal, really. The country needs him, even now.”

They fell into a contemplative silence as Angie took everything in and Peggy finished with her toe nails.

“Angie, you deserve to know why you're here,” she blurted out suddenly, “Howard likes to play close to the vest and keep everyone who isn’t directly involved in the dark, but I want you to know. This belt I'm wearing—It's one of his inventions. It creates a localized illusion.”

Angie's nose scrunched. “A what?”

“Before Steve took the Valkyrie down, I found out I was pregnant.”

Angie's eyes flew open wide. “Oh my God, Peggy--”

“I'm so sorry, Angie,” she apologized, “I couldn't fathom it being real at first—and then Steve was gone and we were still at war--”

A shrill squealing interrupted her and she stopped.

“Show me, show me, show me!” Angie begged, reaching out toward the belt buckle, a wide grin plastered on her face, “Oh my God!”

Peggy began laughing and shook her head. “Not so loud,” she scolded teasingly, “You'll wake the whole city.”

Angie pouted and scooted closer as Peggy flicked the deactivation switch and her healthy swell appeared out of nowhere.

There was more squealing and a lot of touching for the next few minutes, but Peggy didn't mind. Angie was the closest thing to a best friend she had and it was such a weight off her shoulders to not have to keep this particular secret between them any longer.

“You are going to be spoiled rotten, yes you are,” Angie gushed in the direction of Peggy's stomach, “Aunt Angie will make sure of it.”  
  
“Ange, would you mind fetching my jewelry box? There's something I'd like to show you.”

Angie jumped up immediately and left the room, returning with a small pink and yellow box. “Not to be a downer, but do you want to explain to me this wheelchair business now?” she asked, obviously concerned.

“Not particularly, no,” Peggy replied as she pulled a small key from the pocket of her housecoat and unlocked the box. Amid the strings of pearls and diamonds was a much warn picture of a young, frail-looking man in a uniform. She smiled and ran her thumb lovingly over his face before handing the photo to Angie.

“He's adorable!” she squeaked, “When was this?”

Peggy smiled and accepted the photo back, carefully tucking it away again. “A very long time ago.”

Another long silence fell between them and Angie decided not to press any further. “You look like you're about ready for a nice afternoon nap.” she suggested.  
Peggy smiled and shook her head. “I haven't been able to sleep since Howard left. We found the Valkyrie the night everything happened.” she said quietly, “Steve is coming home.”

Angie smiled warmly. “You'll need your rest then, won't you.”

The phone interrupted shrilly and Angie picked it up.

“Hello?”

Peggy shifted on the couch, letting her feet down to the floor and reaching a hand out for the arm of the wheelchair.

“One moment, please—Peggy wait a minute, I'll help.”

Peggy huffed, but waited for Angie to set the receiver on the table.

“It's for you,” she said as she helped her from the couch to the chair, “Said his name was Dooley. Want me to get rid of him?”

“Dooley?” she asked in surprise, “No, I'll take it.”

Angie pushed the chair closer to the phone and handed it to Peggy.

“Chief?”

“We have a problem.”

Her heart dropped. “What can I do?”

“I can't really say anything over the phone, you understand, but we're going to need your help with something. I'm sending Thompson and Sousa over in the morning to explain the details.”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, sir, of course.”

A sigh crackled in her ear. “How are you doing?”

“Just fine,” she replied, “Going a little crazy without anything to do, but I'm in good company.”

He chuckled. “Rest well, Carter.”

“Thank you, chief.”

The line went dead and Peggy placed the receiver back on its hooks. “Bollocks,” she mumbled, forgetting about Angie completely.

“What was that?”

Peggy shook her head. “I think I will take that afternoon nap.”

“Top secret stuff, huh?” she asked, “Not to worry, I won't say a word.”

Peggy smiled at her friend as she began wheeling her toward her room.

“Thanks, Ange.”

“Anytime, English.”

xxxxxkkkkx

A second call came for Peggy just after supper.

“Howard?”

Static sounded loudly over the receiver, but she understood well enough. He and Dugan had managed to get into the wreckage only to find the cockpit empty.

Steve wasn’t there.  
  
She pressed her free hand to her forehead and bit back a wave of tears.

“The good news is that there aren’t any signs of Hydra. He made it out just after the crash.” Howard tried, “We’re going to keep looking as long as we can. From here my instincts are telling me he would have headed south. We’re on it. How are you doing?”

“I--,” she stopped to swallow hard against the lump in her throat, “I’m fine. Don’t push it too long. There’s a storm coming. Promise me you’ll make it out in plenty of time.”

“I’m monitoring the weather closely. We’ll make it, I promise.”

The phone call from Howard put a gloom over the evening. Angie tried to cheer her up with a few jokes and audition stories, but Peggy could barely smile for the pain in her chest.

“I’m sorry, Ange, I’m just not feeling very well.”

Angie shook her head. “No need to apologize, English. Let’s get you off to bed.”

“Actually,” Peggy sniffled and tears blurred her vision, “I wonder if you might like to hear a little more about Steve.”

Angie grinned and nodded eagerly. “I would love that.”

Peggy cleared her throat and tried to mask the emotion as best she could as she told Angie some of her favorite memories with Steve and the commandos.

“He sounds like your kind of guy.” Angie laughed, “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Peggy forced a smile and nodded. “He’s quite the charmer. I have a feeling the two of you would get along famously.”

Angie nodded her head toward Peggy’s room. “You ready?”

Peggy nodded and slid to the edge of the sofa.

“I almost forgot,” she remembered as she settled on the bed, “We’re going to have company in the morning. I rather think you’ll be getting the day off. Duty calls.”

Angie pursed her lips and fussed over her working too hard and breaking Howard’s rules.

Peggy rolled her eyes and promised no rules would be broken if it could be helped.

“G’night, English.”

She hummed a reply and shut her eyes, feigning sleep long enough for Angie to finish her rounds and shut the door before turning onto her other side and letting out the tears she’d been holding back all evening.

“Where are you, my darling?” she whispered to the night, “Please, Steve, come home.”


	11. Chapter 11

Peggy was still finishing her breakfast when her fellow Agents arrived.

“It’s alright, Angie, let them in.” Peggy called out from her wheelchair at the table, double checking the illusion device was fully functioning around the waistband of her pantsuit.

Angie relented her questioning and reluctantly showed them into the dining room.

“Jesus, Carter!”

Peggy set aside her tea and smiled. “No need for that, Daniel,” she scolded lightly, “Come have a seat. The chief was understandably vague on the phone.”

They sat across from her and Thompson awkwardly glanced between the table and her wheelchair.

She cleared her throat and Sousa perked up. “We have a situation. We have a man in our custody who claims to be a certain someone of value. He obviously looks and sounds like the man he claims to be, but neither of us know enough about him to fairly label him friend or foe.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “And I do?”

Thompson spoke up. “Apparently the chief believes you do.”

She ignored the doubt in his tone and picked up her tea. “Alright. Who is he?”

Sousa shot her an apologetic glance.

“Captain Steve Rogers.”

The china cup shattered against the floor.

“Peg?”

Angie came around the corner, concern written across her face.

She cleared her throat and smiled. “It’s alright. It slipped--clumsy me--”

Thompson and Sousa watched her carefully while Angie cleaned up the shards and chattered on about being more careful.

“Where?” she asked when Angie was finally out of earshot, still visibly shaken.

“We’ll take you.”

Peggy nodded. “I’ll be back later on, Angie.”

Angie poked her head around the corner, frowned, and rounded on the two men. “Now you listed to me, you two.” she demanded, startling the two men to attention, “She is not to leave that chair under any circumstances. Is that clear?”

They nodded and mumbled their respective ‘yes, ma’am’s before retreating for the door, Peggy and her chair in tow.

“Stand down, Ange,” Peggy huffed, “Go out and buy yourself something nice with Howard’s money.”

Angie burst into laughter and waved them off, offering one last threatening glare at Sousa and Thompson.

xxxxkkxkxkxx

“Where did he come from?” Peggy asked as the car jolted down a gravel road, trying desperately not to get her hopes up.

“That’s just it,” Thompson said, “He showed up out of nowhere.”

Daniel nodded. “We had to put him in cuffs. I never pictured myself arresting Captain America--but the thing is he was very compliant. He commended us on our police work and assured us he understood completely. We were at a loss for what to do so we had to find someone who knew him. Chief said you would be the one to come to.”

Peggy couldn’t help her grin. “That certainly sounds like Steve.”

Thompson scoffed quietly.

“Is something the matter, Jack?” she bristled.

“Not at all, Carter.”

The car pulled to a stop outside a large SSR owned warehouse.

“He’s in the main loading dock,” Sousa explained, “We are under strict orders not to let you in his line of sight until we know for sure so we’ve had an intercom system set up.”

She nodded, butterflies fluttering angrily in her stomach.

“Camera feed?”

Thompson nodded.

“Good. I’m ready.”

Thompson pulled her wheelchair around and helped her from the car. “How are you healing up?”

Peggy smiled. “Well enough. Some days are better than others.” she replied vaguely.

Their temporary control room was just inside the first maintenance door. Thompson wheeled her chair right up to the microphone and Sousa flicked on the monitor.

“Oh my God,” she breathed. It was Steve--Or the mirror image of him.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. “Peggy?”

Her stomach dropped and she covered the mic, bowing her head to whisper a quick prayer of hope.

“Carter?”

Peggy bit her bottom lip.

“State your name, soldier.” she stated, her voice wavering a little.

“Captain Steven Rogers.”

She swallowed hard.

“Captain, we’ve had a recent problem with look-alike agents infiltrating our ranks. I’m sure you’ll understand if we’re a little hesitant at first.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve replied, polite as ever.

“Steve--” she paused, “Give me something.”

He sighed. “I’m going to need a little more to go on than that, Peg.”

She smiled and Thompson shifted uncomfortably.

“Prove to me that you are real.”

Steve sat up a little straighter in his chair and thought for a moment.

“My name is Steven Grant Rogers. I’m no one exciting, really, but through a strange and rather painful turn of events I managed to meet the woman of my dreams and become the man I wanted to be--For my country, and also for her--for you, Peggy.”

She rolled her eyes at the sappy tone in his voice and turned to see the entire room full of agents in shock. Their coffee girl was Captain America’s girl.

She snorted and began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Peggy turned her attention back to him. “You flatter me, darling. Do continue.”

He chuckled. “Over the last few months I’ve drawn your face over and over on every scrap of paper I could find. I’ve missed you.”

She smiled sadly, longing to run to him. “Give me something, Cap, and I’m there.” she begged.

“Carter,” Thompson warned, but Sousa held him back.

“It’s only you I’m appealing to here, right?” Steve asked, “You’re the one who knows everything about me, so logically you would be the one to decide.”

She hummed in agreement. “On with it, soldier.”

Steve laughed suddenly. “I thought I was done for when I came to after the ship went down. All I could think about was how badly I wanted about thirty of those tiny orange muffins we had the morning before our wedding--”

“Oh my God--”  
“Carter,wait!”

She didn’t even think before she stumbled out of her wheelchair and to the door.

She tore off toward the center warehouse. Her center of balance was oddly disorienting and her legs were weak from disuse, but she only stumbled a handful of times before he was in her sights.

“Peggy?!”

“Steve!”

Her arms were around his neck and her lips on his in an instant, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“You big idiot,” she sobbed when they finally broke.

She didn’t notice he’d broken his handcuffs until his arms were around her waist. She let out a soggy laugh and suddenly his lips were on hers in again. Relief. Joy. Love.

“You’re late.” she huffed as he set her back on her feet.

“Peg, the b--” Steve started to ask, hand brushing lightly against her seemingly flat stomach.

She shook her head and removed his hand gently, cutting him off. “I'll explain later, darling, I promise.”

“Carter--”

She turned, wiping frantically at her tears and clinging to Steve’s hands as Thompson came flying around the corner with her wheelchair. The look on his face said all she needed to know.

The man was terrified of Angie.

“Oh, for the love of God, Thompson,” she mumbled, obediently sitting as soon as he stopped next to her, winded.

“What’s this?” Steve asked.

Peggy shook her head again. “Not here, Steven.”

He frowned, but took her hand and held on tightly.

“Captain, it’s an honor.” Thompson said, offering his hand to   
shake, “Sorry about the precautions. We’ve been having some trouble with Hydra. Maybe you can help.”

Steve nodded. “Glad to. Good on you boys for playing it safe; especially where my best girl is in the mix.”

Peggy snorted and pulled on his arm and nodded toward the door. “Headquarters?”

Thompson nodded, though she could tell he had something else to say that he was holding back. Steve took over wheelchair duty.

Peggy allowed a few silent tears of joy run down her cheeks and rested her hand over Steve’s on the handle of the wheelchair.

He bent down and kissed her temple. “I love you.”

She smiled and nodded. “I love you, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve conversed with Thompson and Sousa about the Hydra problem the entire duration of the drive back to headquarters. Peggy offered an occasional comment, but for the most part she was silent.

Her fingers were intertwined with Steve’s, knuckles white.

She had him back and she was never letting go again.

“Do you think it’s the best option to walk right into a headquarters full of secret Hydra agents? Maybe if we met elsewhere or went in a back door--”

“There are tunnels that come out under the car park next to the gym,” Peggy offered, “We’d have to go on foot, but if Chief Dooley could clear the floor for a short while, we would be able to get in unnoticed.”

Thompson nodded in agreement. “The tunnels it is. Sousa and I will head up first and get things rolling. We’ll give a signal.”

He pulled the car into a spot just outside the shopping center and got out, Sousa following quickly.

Peggy’s run through the warehouse had forced upon her a rather unpleasant feeling she hadn’t felt in weeks, but she ignored the nausea and planted her feet firmly on the asphalt.

“Peg?”

She dropped Steve’s hand and pressed it to her abdomen, rubbing gently in an effort to quell the discomfort.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, “I’m coming around, hold on.”

Peggy nodded and locked her elbows against her knees.

“We’ll catch up,” she heard Steve say as he came around.

A moment later she saw his feet, then his face as he crouched down in front of her.

“What’s wrong?”

She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. “I’m just not feeling the best right now. I’m alright, though. We’ll talk when we get upstairs.” she promised, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “Let’s not let them get too far ahead or we’ll miss our signal.”

Steve nodded and gave her hand a firm squeeze as he stood to fetch her wheelchair.

“We’ll talk about this, too?” he asked shyly, “And the--other thing?”

“Everything, I swear it.”

  
xxxxkkkkxxx

  
The chief had evacuated the premises temporarily due to a supposed gas leak, which meant Steve and Peggy made it all the way to the twelfth floor without seeing a single person.

“Carter, it’s good to see you--Captain,” Dooley greeted, winning smile and firm handshake at the ready, “Welcome. Your wife is one hell of an agent; we’ve benefited greatly for having her.”

Steve laughed warmly and returned the handshake. “I am one lucky guy.”

Peggy snorted. “We’re already married, darling, no one is counting brownie points anymore.” she teased, “Chief, I wonder if I might have a few minutes alone with Steve before we begin.”

Dooley nodded. “Of course, of course. Interrogation one is still unlocked.”

Steve smiled brightly and thanked the chief before pushing Peggy through the designated door and flipping on the light.

She stood on her own, carefully, and leaned back on the table.

“Seems to me like someone who’s supposed to use a wheelchair shouldn’t be running around chasing after silly boys.” Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Peggy smiled. “Ah, but this boy isn’t silly, Captain. I swear he’s my true love.” She swooned dramatically and boosted herself up to sit on the table.

“Peggy,” he whispered seriously, “the baby--”

Her smile grew and she held a hand out toward him. He took it, worry still creasing his brow, and she pulled him to stand in front of her.

“The baby is fine, my darling,” she pressed a kiss to his palm and flicked the switch on her belt, “Quite the little mover, I assure you.”

Steve’s eyes widened in relief and wonder, hands reverently smoothing the fabric of her shirt over her stomach. “Oh my God, Peg--” he choked, dropping to his knees to press an ear against her navel, “Oh my God--”

She wiped a stray tear before running a hand through his hair. “Oh my God, indeed,” she laughed, “Here--”

Peggy pressed his hand to a spot to the left of his ear and he laughed brightly as a tiny fist pulsed against his palm.

“Oh my God, Peggy--” he repeated, pure elation radiating from his every move, “We did something good, didn’t we?”

She smiled and pulled him to his feet, activating the device once more and pulling him flush against her. “Definitely a good thing.” she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Wait,” he said, sobering suddenly, “The wheelchair--are you hurt? Or--”

Peggy shrugged. “We were on a mission and something happened--You’d have to ask Howard, I was out for hours.” she said, gripping his arm to keep his anger in check, “I’m fine, we’re both fine. Howard was talking about some sort of anomaly--I was still pretty groggy when he was trying to explain it. The wheelchair is his idea of keeping his Captain’s wife from doing her part in this investigation while he’s away looking for you.”

Steve sighed heavily and sat down in the wheelchair. “Remind me to thank him,” he mumbled, “After I punch him.”

She laughed and lowered herself lightly to her feet. “Whaddua say, Cap,” she asked, “Are you ready to catch some bad guys?”

He grinned and offered her the chair, which she took with a huff.

“I say let’s get going.”

xxxxxxkkkxkxkxx


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s settled then. We’ll do some internal work, and in the meantime, you two take some time and keep out of sight. Two weeks.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Great. You know where to reach us if anything changes in the meantime.”

Thompson and Sousa watched him carefully as he stayed glued to Peggy’s side, obviously still uncomfortable. Whether because Captain America was sitting in front of them or because Peggy actually let him close to her, she couldn’t tell.

“Ready, Peg?”

Steve’s voice drew her out of her daydream. “Definitely.” she agreed, looking forward to the time she would have Steve to herself.

They bid farewell to their team and Steve steered the wheelchair back the way they had come, careful to watch for any approaching personnel around corners.

“Steve,” she said once they had emerged safely from the tunnels, “I think the walk would do me good. It’s not far.”

He nodded and pulled her to a stop so she could stand.

Peggy looped her arm through his and leaned into his side as they walked slowly, taking their time.

“So what are we going to do now?” Steve asked, “I mean now that we actually have some time off.”

Peggy laughed and watched the cracks in the sidewalk. “Well, we need to call Howard and let him know you’re here. I imagine once he knows you’re back we won’t be surrounded by as much free time as we’d like.”

“He’s really out looking for me?”

She nodded. “He hasn’t slept in months, Steve. He’s always in the lab with his maps and computers trying to narrow down his search grid--We found the ship and he barely waited twenty-four hours before he was on his plane with Dugan.”

Steve was quiet for another block before he broke the silence again. “He knows about the baby.”

Peggy sighed. “He was the only one for a while. I didn’t have anyone else to trust and I needed help keeping it a secret.”

“And his price?”

She swallowed and gave him a half-smile. “He didn’t have a price. I told him I would allow him to take a few blood samples and run any tests he wanted to on me in exchange for something to hide this,” she gestured at her abdomen, safely hidden behind the illusion.

They fell into a comfortable silence the remaining two blocks to Howard’s lesser known residence that had been her and Angie’s hideout lately.

“I’ll sit, now,” she said, remembering Angie’s threats against Thompson and Sousa, “A friend of mine has been staying with me in Howard’s absence. She obeys Howard’s instructions to the letter. I imagine she’d have a go at your knackers with a shovel if I walk in there on my own.”

Steve winced and halted immediately. “How are you feeling?”

Peggy sat back and reached over her shoulder for his hand. “I’ve been better.”

He made a concerned noise but she waved him off, insisting she would feel better soon enough.

As they approached the house, Peggy saw the curtains move. A moment later, the door burst open and Angie appeared.

“Oh my God, you found him!” she all but screamed.

Peggy laughed. “We found him. Angie, Steve, Steve, this is Angie.”

Angie shook his hand and sized him up. After an approving nod, she turned her attention to Peggy, fussing over her pallor and insisting she have something to eat.

Peggy shared a look with Steve as Angie headed back into the house ahead of them, calling out dinner options all the way.

“I guess you pass the test,” Peggy laughed, “You’ll even be fed if you’re good.”

Steve snorted and helped her inside, whistling at the grandeur. “I see Howard has been doing well.”

Peggy laughed brightly. “You could say that.”

Angie poked her head around the corner and grinned. “It’s been a while since I heard that.” she mumbled approvingly.

“I need a shower,” he said, realizing he was too dirty to sit on any of the high class furniture.

“Mind if I join you?” Peggy smirked.

Steve’s eyes darkened. “If you’re feeling up for it.”

“Ange,” Peggy called out, eyes locked on his, “How long until dinner?”

“Give it just under an hour.” her reply came.

“We’re going to go get cleaned up.”

Angie cackled and appeared in the doorway. “Sure, English. Take your time.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and Steve laughed.

“Um...”

“Third door on the left.” Angie supplied, “Have a good time. Please spare me any details.”

“Oh, for the love of God, Angie.” Peggy huffed. Steve blushed furiously and pushed her wheelchair in the direction Angie had indicated.

“She’s lovely, isn’t she?” Peggy chuckled.

“Very,” he agreed as they arrived at her room, “I like her.”

Their clothes were discarded carelessly in their rush to be skin to skin under the spray.

“You are the most beautiful woman,” Steve murmured in her ear as his hands brushed over her growing stomach, “I love you. Thank you for being mine.”

Peggy smiled into his neck. “You owe me a dance, soldier.” she said softly, trying her best to hold back more tears.

“I do indeed.”

His hands found their way around her waist and he swayed back and forth, humming a familiar tune. The lyrics swirled in her head and her tears joined the water from the shower-head as he held her.

_"How can I tell you what is in my heart?_   
_How can I measure each and every part?_   
_How can I tell you how much I love you?_   
_How can I measure just how much I do?_   
_How much do I love you?_   
_I'll tell you no lie_   
_How deep is the ocean?_   
_How high is the sky?_   
_How many times a day_   
_Do I think of you?_   
_How many roses_   
_Are sprinkled with dew?_   
_How far would I travel_   
_To be where you are?_   
_How far is the journey_   
_From here to a star?_   
_And if I ever lost you_   
_How much would I cry?_   
_How deep is the ocean?_   
_How high is the sky?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short--the song is Irving Berlin's 'How Deep Is The Ocean'
> 
> I love you all! Thank you for all your loves and comments and kudos! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOKAY
> 
> So not so hilarious story....my computer started on fire. Honestly self combusted or whatever and I LOST EVERYTHING ): ): ): 
> 
> I cried for a week because I had so much of this fic done for you and it got destroyed. and then for another few days because i didn't have money for a new computer until payday. and then again last night because i had a blank word doc to start this over again. and again just now because this part is a little short and i feel bad because you guys have been waiting FOREVER and i feel terrible *rips hair out*
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking with me through this--I'll post another chapter tomorrow *hopefully a longer one too*
> 
> <3

“So you’re saying he just,” Howard waved his hands, “showed up asking for you?”

 

Peggy pressed two fingers to her temple with a sigh. “No--well yes he just showed up, but not like you’re thinking.”

 

He glanced over at her and then turned his attention to the night sky outside the car’s window.

 

“He’s not one of them.” she said quietly after a few minutes of silence, “I appreciate your concern, Howard, but it really is him.”

 

Howard said nothing and Peggy rested her head against her window, the cool glass raising goose flesh over her skin. The last week with Steve as they waited for Howard and Dugan to return to New York had been one of much needed rest and quiet time together.

 

Steve had stayed behind.

 

He understood Howard’s hesitation to trust him, just as he had with the SSR and Peggy. If she saw the hurt in his eyes, she’d never admit to it.

 

Mister Jarvis pulled the car into the drive, closely followed by Dugan in his own car.

 

Peggy immediately stepped out of the car and headed inside, unwilling to hear another ‘be careful around him’ from Howard.

 

Steve shot to his feet from his place on the sofa when she entered, nervous, no doubt, and smiled for her, offering her his arms.

 

How could she resist that?

 

His warmth enveloped her and she buried her head in his chest for a moment. She heard Mister Jarvis chattering animatedly at Howard and pulled back, resting a hand on Steve’s chest and raising up on her toes to kiss him.

 

“You two need to talk,” she murmured into his neck, “and I need to lie down.”

 

Steve frowned but Peggy waved his concern away and turned to watch Howard and Dugan follow Mister Jarvis through the doorway and stop dead at the sight of Steve.

 

“Now, listen up, men,” she said in her best commanding officer voice, pleased at the way they all straitened at her tone, “I understand there are things to work out, and I understand your hesitance to trust, but I _will not_ tolerate any form of immaturity or violence over this matter. Sit down and talk it out like bloody men and behave or there will be consequences.”

 

She heard Steve swallow loudly behind her at her threat and took a step forward. Howard and Dugan looked thoroughly chastised and looked down at the floor, all three mumbling their respective “yes, ma’am”s.

 

She fixed each of them with a warning look. “Off you go, then.”

 

The three men shuffled around her and headed for the kitchen, each in turn pressing a kiss to her cheek and wishing her a good night’s rest.

 

Peggy remained in her place with her arms crossed until she heard them all settle in at the table and begin breaking through the awkward silence.

 

Angie poked her head in from the hall and whistled, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. “Wow, English, that was impressive.”

 

Peggy snorted and looped her arm through her friend’s. “Oh, please, Ange--It was nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Angie repeated shrilly, “I wouldn’t be surprised if all three of them peed themselves a little after that.”

 

Peggy laughed. “If they start arguing, come get me.”

 

Angie saluted her and turned on her heels back toward the kitchen.

 

“Goodnight, English.”

 

  
kkkxxxkxkxkx

 

  
“The plan is simply to pull Hydra out in the open by showing the public the Cap is back.”

 

Peggy felt her stomach drop. “Chief--”

 

“He’s right, Peg,” Steve interjected, “If we play this right, we’ll get all the Hydra plants in the SSR in one place.”

 

She still didn’t like it.

 

“We’ll have every man in the agency on a specific mission elsewhere at the same time as the press conference and have a tracker on each one.” Dooley explained.

 

“And what’s to say they’ll even be inclined to come?” Peggy bristled, “A press conference for Captain America’s return is just going to make their job of locating him easier. They don’t have to physically be there.”

 

“That’s where we’re going to need you, Carter.”

 

She frowned, her stomach sinking further. “Me? Why?”

 

Steve looked confused, too, but he was quickly putting the pieces together. “No.” he said sharply, “No way.”

 

“What other option do we have?”

 

“ _Any_ other option.”

 

Peggy growled in frustration. “Will you please explain what it is we are or aren’t doing,” she demanded in exasperation, “Bloody hell.”

 

Steve gestured to Chief Dooley to explain, still sulking.

 

“We were hoping to draw them in with the promise for a big announcement.”

 

She rested her head in her hands as the realization dropped. “Oh my God--”

 

“Not necessarily a baby announcement,” the chief amended quickly, “just Captain America introducing his family to the country.”

 

“No.” Steve said again, “I’m not putting them in the line of fire. Even if it drew out the Hydra agents, it’s not just an announcement to the people in the vicinity, we’re talking a global reveal.”

 

“Captain, I assure you--”

 

Peggy held up a hand and he stopped. “I’ll do it.”

 

“You--What?” Steve asked, caught off guard, “Peggy--”

 

She waved a hand at him and repeated herself. “I’ll do it. We both knew what we were getting into when we decided to get married. This isn’t just about us. We have a responsibility to the people. We can’t let Hydra, or anyone else, win just because it’s dangerous. We’ve been in danger plenty of times. No mention of a child as of yet and for all they know it’s just you and I, not enough marks. _If_ they manage to capture one or both of us, they won’t kill me or they’d have no hold on you, and they won’t kill you because they need you alive. Dangerous? Yes, but it’s all we’ve got to work with right now, so we do it.”

 

He sighed and mumbled an agreement. “Fine, but I still don’t like it. I’ll be in charge of security.”

 

Peggy couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread hanging above her head. Something would go wrong, just as it always did, but this time she wasn’t as sure of the outcome. All she knew was what had to be done. It was inevitable, really. Eventually she wouldn’t be his secret anymore. The least they could do was use the information to gain an advantage over the enemy.

 

“We’ll set up the press conference for next Wednesday. Be on guard.”


	15. Chapter 15

The clock on the wall next to her chimed half past eleven. Peggy’s hands shook as she smoothed the folds of her officer’s uniform. She hadn’t expected the rush of emotions that came when she dusted off her wartime trunks and donned the thick wool skirt and jacket.

Her hair was perfectly coiffed and pinned and her lips painted a familiar red.

“This brings back some memories.”

Peggy jumped and turned to see Steve in full Captain America garb.

She laughed and pushed back the mental images of war swirling around in her head. “I’d say so.”

He reached behind her for his shield and took her hand. “We’re going to be just fine.” he promised, “All of us.”

Peggy sighed and ran a hand over the smooth fabric, tight over his chest. “Yeah.”

The drive to the press square was far too short for her liking. She checked her weapons and bullet-proof vest one last time before exiting the vehicle and following behind Howard and Chief Dooley, Steve at her side.

She scanned the rooftops around the square for anything out of the ordinary as they made their way through the crowd. Nothing seemed to stand out, but she kept her guard up.

As they’d expected, the turnout was quite impressive. It seemed the entire city and then some had shown up to welcome their dear hero back, each hoping to get close enough to get a good look.

“Thank you, thank you,” Chief Dooley quieted over the microphone as they took their places on the makeshift stage behind the podium, “It is a great honor to present to you a man who--”

Peggy tuned out his introduction, used to the usual praising openings Steve received. Her attention was fixed on an open window on the fourth floor of the building across from them. A fourth floor window wouldn’t have been her first choice for a vantage point, but something about it seemed off.

She watched the empty space closely for any movement as Steve took the stage. The crowd roared and cheered, hats flying toward the sky and sudden bursts of confetti hindering her view.

“Shit.” she hissed as she lost sight of her target in the haze. Her only comfort was the likelihood that, since she couldn’t see, neither could anyone who may be lurking in the shadows behind the window.

Steve was laughing and starting in on his big speech and the people went quiet, each straining to hear every word he had to say for fear they might miss something important.

A glint of light flashed in the corner of her vision and she pulled her attention away from the window to find Howard and Steve’s shield at it’s source. He winced and mouthed an apology and she resumed her watch.

“--American dream is still alive, despite the hardships and tragedy that this country and our allies have suffered. We have a land that is free to prosper and grow together, hand in hand. We build our families and businesses and are proud to call America our home. It’s because that dream is still alive that I stand here before you today, and I am proud to continue to serve this country and its people while I build my own family--”

Peggy’s heart skipped as she caught a flicker of movement inside the window.

“I’d like to introduce you all to my wife.”

She kept her eyes glued to the window as Steve reached out for her hand and pulled her up beside him.

“Fourth floor, open window,” she whispered through her teeth as she gave the elated crowd a winning smile.

Steve’s grip on her hand tightened, but he continued his speech without missing a beat.

Peggy reached her free arm behind her back and raised two fingers of warning to Chief Dooley. Danger was here.

He coughed and cleared his throat in acknowledgment just as the barrel of a gun slid slowly into the corner of the window.

She barely had time to push Steve out of the way before the shot sounded and all hell broke loose.

Peggy fell hard on top of him and he rolled, holding her tight in his arms and shielding her from additional fire.

The crowd scattered, screaming and running for cover.

“Stay here.” Steve pleaded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaping out into the action.

She winced as she propped herself against the podium. She had felt the first round hit her vest as she pushed Steve. Now as her ribs screamed in protest, she felt something hot running down her right hip.

Shock.

The shock always took away the initial pain.

Peggy forced herself to pull off her necktie and packed it against the wound. Fortunately the bullet had only grazed her. An inch more to the left and she’d likely have been back in that infernal wheelchair for life.

“Carter!”

She drew her pistol and fired once to her right, crippling a man coming at her with a knife. That pulled her out of her shock. Her leg and ribs protested loudly as she pulled herself to her feet, relying on her left leg for support, and fired several rounds at their attackers.

All at once the fighting stopped.

Peggy leaned her weight against the podium and bit her bottom lip to detract from the pain.

“Oh my God!”

Steve was at her side in a moment, helping her back to the ground for an inspection.

She winced as he fumbled around with her vest and pressed a little too close to the first bullet. She hissed through her teeth, batting his hands away and trying to sit up again. “I’m fine--Let’s get out of here.”

He insisted on carrying her to the car and refused to let go of her hand the whole way.

“Was anyone hurt?” she asked, kicking off her heels and pulling the pins from her hair as the car sped back to Howard’s.

“Just you.”

Peggy saw the tears welling up in his eyes and she pulled his face in her direction.

“Just a little bruised, my darling,” she insisted, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

He wiped at his eyes and unbuttoned her jacket, fingers pausing over the hole below her right breast. Peggy pulled her arms out of the sleeves and leaned into his side as he held her jacket tightly in his free hand and fretted in silence.

  
xxxkxkxkxkkxk

  
The team was waiting when they arrived.

Dugan was pacing back and forth in the doorway and cursed loudly in relief at the sight of them.

Peggy excused herself for a moment and practically had to tie Steve down to get him to stay and start the report without her.

She forced herself not to limp as she entered the sitting room, expecting Angie to appear out of nowhere. There was no sign of her as of yet, much to Peggy’s relief, and she continued on to the study.

She had expected something to go wrong. The whole mission rested on it in the first place. Something told her an altercation like this would go far deeper than it initially appeared, so, to cover her bases, she had set up seventy-two cameras in different positions around the square.

A few clicks and she had what she was looking for.

Confetti blew everywhere. She pressed a key and paused the image, backing it up a few frames and frowning. Odd. The confetti was shot from cannons around the square, but the one that would have blocked the view of the person in the window never went off, creating a clear line of sight from the window to a small space a few feet to the right of where she’d been standing.

She frowned and pulled up the camera closest to the gap. It wasn’t a perfect angle, but she saw six consecutive flashes of light from the window.

“Damn,” she cursed quietly as she tried to find an angle opposite.

Someone was trying to send a message. She thought for a moment and then pulled up all sixteen cameras with a view of the stage. She watched the confetti settle amongst the crowd and Steve begin his speech before she caught a glint of light.

It couldn’t be.

She replayed the clip again and narrowed her eyes.

Before she’d even realized it, she was rejoining the team. Three more steps and her fist connected hard with Howard’s jaw.

“Woah, Peg, what--” he squeaked as he wiped the blood from his lip.

He was met with another blow from her fist. She caught his shirt collar before he fell and pushed him into a chair, drawing her gun and aiming it at his head.

“Where is he.” she demanded.

“Peggy?” Steve asked warily.

“I refuse to believe this is Howard Stark. Howard would never betray Captain America.” she stated firmly, “Howard may be a biggoted, self-absorbed wanker, but he is loyal to his friends and he would never set us up like this.”

“Look, Peg, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She cocked her weapon and pressed it against his forehead. "Don't you?”

He shifted nervously under her weapon.

“Chief Dooley, would you mind securing this man?”

Dooley obligingly pulled out his handcuffs and Peggy pulled her gun back.

“I had cameras set up around the square. This man, whoever he is, was communicating with our shooter in the fourth floor window.” she explained, “I’ve got the images pulled up in the study.”

Dugan and the chief looked equally shocked and headed for the study.

Steve pulled Peggy over to the table and forced her to sit down.

“I’m going to have a look at these.” he insisted, pulling at the buttons on her blouse, concern written all over his face. “Are you sure about this, Peg?”

She glanced over at Howard--not Howard--and nodded. “He nearly got you killed.”

“Me?” he asked as he pulled her shirt off her arms and began unfastening her vest, “You’re the one with the battle wounds. Are you sure you’re okay?”

She sucked in a painful breath as he pulled the material away from her undershirt and tossed the vest next to her shirt. Her fist gripped the fabric of his uniform over his shoulder as he switched off the illusion device and slid the cotton fabric up and out of the way.

Dark purple and black stained her skin where the bullet had hit the vest. Red splotches were appearing throughout the bruise before their eyes. Peggy let out a pained laugh. “I guess I was wrong about it being a little bruise.”

Steve fumed and quickly checked the rest of her abdomen over, pressing a kiss to her rounded belly before pulling her shirt back into place and moving to her hip.

“Can I borrow your knife?” he asked as he pulled the blood-soaked tie away and inspected the wound through the tear in her skirt.

“You may not,” she huffed, “This uniform lasted through an entire war. I am not about to let you have at it with a knife just for a silly little graze.”

Steve rolled his eyes and stood, approaching Howard and pulling the crisp white handkerchief out of his breast pocket.

“Here,” he said, pressing the clean fabric to the gash, “Put some pressure on it.”

It was Peggy’s turn to roll her eyes. “I was a nurse, my love. I do know a few things.”

Steve chucked and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

She nodded and pulled on her button-up as he headed for the study.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like it did.”

Howard’s voice startled her and she turned her head to look at him.

“In the square,” he clarified, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Peggy scoffed. “And just how was it supposed to happen?”

He looked down at his lap forlornly. “I don’t know. Just not like that.”

She had no idea where he was going with that thought so she said nothing.

“Peg, you have to believe me, it really is me--all those things you said before--you’re right. I am a bigoted and selfish wanker. I never meant for this to happen.”

“But you knew it would.” she said matter-of-factly, standing carefully and approaching him.

He sighed. “I tried to ignore it.”

“So instead of stopping it, you let us walk right into it. You set the trap.”

"Look, Peggy, I messed up. I made a deal with the devil. I found Steve months ago--or at least I thought I had. My calculations showed he was likely in a cryogenic state so I left him there where I knew he'd be safe until I could figure something out."

Tears of rage burned in Peggy's eyes. "You _knew_ where he was the entire time and you _left him there_?"

"They would have killed him! I had no choice!"

"Bullocks!" she fumed, "You had more than enough choices! Steve came back. He's here and you let him walk into the line of fire without even _trying_  to make another bloody choice!"

"It's not as simple as--"

Peggy clenched her fists at her sides. "Don't you dare sit there and try to justify this. We all thought he was dead, Howard. _I_  thought he was dead--"

"You son of a bitch--"

Peggy turned just in time to see Dugan break from the group standing aghast in the doorway and plant his fist firmly into Howard's stomach.

Peggy felt sick. She turned and pushed her way through the chief and Steve.

"Don't let Dugan kill him just yet." Steve instructed Dooley as he followed Peggy to the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of water and leaned over the sink, hands shaking.

"Come sit down." Steve said softly, taking the glass of water from her and guiding her to the kitchen table.

"It was Howard all along," she mumbled, "How could I have missed it?"

"He's our friend, Peggy. You shouldn't have had to be looking. This wasn't your fault."

She wiped at her tears.

Steve sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go make sure Dooley has Dugan under control. I'm sending Angie in to patch up your leg and make sure you're really okay."

Peggy smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He grinned. "Love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Peggy, stop moving."

 

"Stop touching it then." she huffed in reply, "God, that hurts."

 

Angie removed the alcohol-soaked rag from her right hip and inspected the wound closer.

 

"It looked a lot worse when I checked it earlier." Peggy sighed, laying her head back on the pillows.

 

"Steve mentioned another bullet," Angie hinted.

 

Peggy barely restrained her eye roll. "Hit the vest. It's just a bruise."

 

"Uh-huh," the other woman hummed in disbelief, "Let me have a look."

 

"Ange, I don't need-- _aarggh!_ " she cried as Angie pressed lightly on her ribs.

 

"You're right, English. You're fine." 

 

Peggy's breath came raggedly and she glared at her friend's sarcastic tone. "So maybe it's a rather large and very painful bruise."

 

"Your ribs might be broken," Angie insisted, "A punctured lung won't do anything but harm."

 

Peggy groaned and pointed her index finger at Angie's nose. "No touching."

 

Angie held up her hands in submission and watched as Peggy pulled her thin cotton pullover up to reveal the palm-sized splotch of color.

 

"Good God, Peg!"

 

Peggy made a rude face at her and started to pull the fabric back into place.

 

"Not just yet," Angie rushed, pushing Peggy's hands away and carefully tucking the fabric out of the way.

 

"Angie," Peggy whined, but Angie just held up a hand for silence and began inspecting the spread of the bruise.

 

The heat radiating off the injury put a deep frown on Angie's face. Peggy watched her drop her ear close to listen and tried not to move.

 

"Breathe in."

 

She obeyed, although the breath was shallow and sent a sharp pain through her chest.

 

Angie's frown deepened. "Again, but slower this time."

 

Peggy bit her lip as she slowly sucked in a breath of air.

 

"And out."

 

The breath whooshed out faster than Peggy had meant for it to and she winced.

 

"Definitely cracked." Angie announced, sitting up and reaching across Peggy to place a hand on either side of her rib cage, "I'm going to press a little. Ready?"

 

Peggy gripped the sheets tightly and nodded.

 

It was far from comfortable.

 

Angie eased her pressure and pulled her hands away. "Good news--the baby is safe and you're going to live. Bad news--You've got two cracked ribs and your breath is shallow. No more theatrics or daring heroics until that bruise is gone."

 

Peggy tugged at her shirt and rolled onto her good side, facing away from Angie. "Fine."

 

"Have you had anything to eat yet?"

 

"No. We've been a little," she hesitated, perhaps telling Angie about Howard just now wasn't the best idea, "I guess we've been a little distracted."

 

Angie tutted and stood. "I'll make you some tea and a sandwich.  _Stay put_."

 

Peggy turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Angie, but settled back into the pillow and tried to focus on breathing normally.

 

A soft knock on the door roused her from a light doze. 

 

"Hey."

 

She smiled up at Steve and waved him over to lay with her, which he was all too happy to do.

 

His torso pressed into her back and his arm rested over her waist, fingers lazily tracing patterns over her stomach. 

 

"Angie said your ribs don't look too good." he said softly after a few minutes of silence. 

 

The deep vibration of his voice next to her ear sent a shiver down her spine and she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 

"Peggy."

 

She gave in and interlaced her fingers with his. "It hurts."

 

Steve pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then her temple. "Can I help?"

 

Peggy turned her head to face him and smiled. "Don't leave yet."

 

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Yes, ma'am."

 

They ate a small lunch together in the bed before spending the rest of the afternoon and evening talking quietly in each other's arms and dozing.

 

"You need to test him. Think of something only Howard would know and find out if it's really him."

 

She felt Steve shift positions on the bed next to her. "I've been trying to think of something."

 

Peggy groped for his had in the dark and laced her fingers with his. "We need him."

 

As furious as she was with him, Howard was the only one familiar with the serum and how it might be affecting her and the baby throughout the pregnancy. For the time being, he would be held in a high security vault at the SSR. Undocumented, of course.

 

"Do you think if it is Howard he would still help us? Or that we could trust him to?"

 

"I don't know." she admitted, "But seeing as we are very limited in our choices, I'd say we should at least have open minds. Cautious, obviously, but open minded."

 

Steve hummed in agreement and they fell into a restless silence.

 

"I don't feeling quite like myself anymore."

 

He pulled her into his side and kissed her temple. "What do you mean?"

 

"I suppose I just don't feel prepared. I've always been ready for any situation. I can react to any action with barely a thought, but now," she sighed and laughed a little, "I think I'm properly terrified for whatever comes next, and it doesn't help that even the people we thought were on our side are turning up a disappointment."

 

"Peg," Steve said seriously, "It doesn't matter what comes next. We can handle anything together. I'll be right by your side the entire way, I promise."

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHKAY PEOPLE.
> 
> I am so so so SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay here. Blah blah blah excuse excuse excuse...you know how it goes.
> 
> The truth is that I actually give birth and I am in newborn heaven and as much as I love you all and your support here, having a baby sort of takes over your life for a minute times infinity. (he's sleeping now and he's an angel so I was able to post this)
> 
> I will try to get back on the regular, but please be patient with me!
> 
> Loves and kishes 

The next few weeks passed slowly for Peggy as her injuries healed and bruises faded. Angie was almost constantly by her side making sure she didn't strain herself. Steve and Dugan were in and out of the house in quiet, concentrated haste. They were both thoroughly convinced the Howard locked up in the SSR headquarters was indeed their Howard, but he insisted he knew nothing beyond what he already told them.

 

"We're missing something," Peggy stated, breaking the silence in the sitting room as the four of them tried to take advantage of a night off.

 

Angie, now fully briefed to the situation, chimed in next. "Well, yeah, but where do we go from here? The only lead has been Howard, but either he doesn't know anything or he's become really good at lying overnight."

 

Peggy snorted and shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa, hand running over her protruding stomach.

 

"Maybe tomorrow the Chief will have something for us." Steve suggested tiredly. He'd been all over the city chasing down every hint of a lead to no avail. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

"All we can do is wait, I suppose." Dugan growled, "I hate waiting."

 

A loud knock on the door startled them all and Angie shot to her feet to help Peggy out of the room. It had become difficult for her to wear the illusion device for long periods of time as of late because her center of gravity had shifted drastically with her pregnancy and it was very disorienting not to be able to see part of herself, so it was decided she would stay out of sight should any unexpected visitors come calling.

 

Angie settled Peggy in the next room and returned to the door to listen and report.

 

"Can you tell who it is?" Peggy whispered.

 

Angie listened for another moment before answering. "It sounds like Agent Thompson, though I'm not sure why he'd be here. He's not working with the team is he?"

 

Peggy frowned and shook her head. "Go see what it is."

 

As the minutes ticked on she began to grow more and more impatient until finally she stood unsteadily and activated the illusion device.

 

"I don't mean to cause any trouble, I just need to speak with Carter." Thompson insisted, "It's a matter of life or death."

 

"What makes you think we'd let you see her?"

 

Peggy bit back a snort at Dugan's tone. She pictured him standing intimidatingly with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

 

"This is about Hydra and the SSR," Thompson pleaded, "I need her help."

 

Something in his voice made her chest tighten. He was actually admitting she was of use. Something must be really wrong.

 

"Jack, what a pleasant surprise." she smiled as she emerged from around the corner.

 

"It may not be." Steve warned. She looked at her fellow agent expectantly.

 

"If I could just have a word with you in private, Carter--" he tried.

 

"The people in this room are my team. I promise you they are fully aware of everything going on at the SSR right now and the chief has--"

 

"That's what this is about. Chief Dooley is working with Hydra."

 

xXx

A deafening silence followed Thompson's revelation and Peggy sat down unsteadily, immediately fussed over by her stunned team.

 

She huffed and waved them off, sitting forward to focus her attention on her coworker. "Continue." she encouraged.

 

Thompson rolled the brim of his had nervously. "I've been away on assignment the last few weeks, but when I got back in a few days ago, I noticed the chief was disappearing randomly. Normally I would dismiss it as something he was working on, but I overheard part of a conversation he was having on his phone and decided to follow him when he left. He went strait home, so I figured I was just being stupid and was about to leave, but then I saw him through the window arguing with another man. They were arguing about Howard Stark and something called a Leathron. I wasn't sure what was going on, but as soon as they started their Hydra salutes, I ran strait home."

 

"Did you see what the man looked like?" Dugan asked.

 

"I couldn't see his face, but he was clearly Russian. I could hear it in his speech."

 

"God," Peggy breathed, running her hands through her hair, "What were they saying about Howard?"

 

Thompson shrugged. "As far as the SSR is concerned, Stark is a wanted man who dropped off the grid, but from the way the Russian man was insisting he be gotten rid of, I'm guessing the Chief knows exactly where he is. If that's the case, he's in Hydra's hands."

 

Steve and Dugan shared a look and Peggy cleared her throat. "I need to have a word with Agent Thompson."

 

The room cleared reluctantly and she considered the man across from her for a moment before speaking.

 

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye in the past, but I want to thank you for coming to us," she began, "I think you've more than earned a place on our team."

 

Thompson's brow furrowed in confusion.

 

"Jack, Hydra needs to go down hard and fast. There is something Hydra would likely do anything to get their hands on that is so very precious--And I suppose if Dooley really is with them they've known about it for months."

 

"One of Stark's weapons?" he asked.

 

Peggy smiled and shook her head. "Not a weapon. Not yet, anyway."

 

"Then what?"

 

She crossed her legs. "Captain America's child. Serum affected DNA is a dangerous thing if put in the wrong hands."

 

His nose crinkled in confusion. "Captain America has a--"

 

"My God, Agent," Peggy teased, "Bit thick tonight, aren't we?"

 

Understanding donned on him and he sputtered a few unintelligible syllables.

 

"In five weeks, give or take--" 

 

"Carter, you can't be serious." he scoffed.

 

"Oh, deathly so." she affirmed.

 

"Five weeks?" he repeated disbelievingly, "Not to be rude, but you don't look it. How do I know you're not trying to pull a fast one on me?"

 

Peggy felt her emotions rising, anger first and foremost. Damn hormones. " _In five weeks, Jack,_ " she repeated through her teeth, flipping the switch on her belt to give him a visual aid, "I am going to be offline and I need people I can trust making certain nothing goes wrong. Pick your side, Agent Thompson."

 

He sat aghast and said nothing.

 

"Steven," she called, uncrossing her legs and preparing to stand. He appeared beside the sofa and she reached for his arm to help her to her feet. "Would you show our new ally to the study and brief him, darling?"

 

He kissed the top of her head as she moved past him and held a hand out to the bewildered Thompson.

 

"Pleasure to have you on board, Agent. Welcome to the team."

 


	18. Chapter 18

Agent Thompson proved to be an outstanding addition to their little group, though occasionally his misogynistic tendencies brought out the pro-equality side in the other men. This always ended with a long lecture from Steve about how women should be treated with respect and not looked down on, followed by a story or three from Dugan about one time or another during the war where Peggy and the other women in combat saved his ass.

"It's about respect, Jackie-boy," Dugan always finished with, "Respect for an equal who manages to look good while doing everything you can do backwards and forwards with her eyes shut and in heels. A woman might be in a position to save your life one day. Would she do it with you spouting off tripe like that?"

Peggy never stuck around for much of these lectures, though it was hard not to notice how reprimanded Thompson looked afterward. He seemed, at least, to be trying to take their words to heart.

Their plan was nearly finished now after only three days. With Thompson's added intel, they had managed to locate another Hydra base. The mission was simple: Get Howard out of the SSR without Dooley catching wind of it, then decommission the base.

"You're sure we can trust Stark?"

Peggy set down her pen and leaned on the arm of the sofa, one hand moving to rub a sore spot on her lower back. "Quite frankly, Howard Stark is one of the most intelligent people on the planet. That said, he’s a bloody idiot. The man has no common sense. Yes, he makes a poor judgment call every so often, but he's not an inherently bad person. We need him on our side, and he'll be cooperative. I'll make sure of that."

Dugan and Steve shared a knowing look that reflected their experience with Peggy’s persuasive side and Thompson nodded. "Right, then. Let's get to it."

"Get the car ready, I'll be right there." Steve said, pressing a kiss to Peggy's temple and settling in half-way behind her to take over the massaging.

"Steve, you don't have to." she mumbled as she leaned into the pressure of his fingers, “Oh my God--”

He shushed her with a snort and continued massaging.

After another minute or two, Peggy reached behind her to stop his hands and leaned into his chest. "Promise me you'll be careful."

His lips brushed her ear and a flood of warmth flooded her entire body.

"Promise."

  
xxxkkxxxkxkxkxkxx

  
The men hadn’t been gone even twenty minutes when there was another knock on the front door.

Angie shot Peggy a look and got up to look through the peep hole.

Peggy watched the color in her face drain and her heart sank.

“It’s Chief Dooley.” Angie mouthed nervously.

“I’ll get it, go fetch Jarvis and stay out of sight. You’re my backup.” Peggy instructed, immediately getting to her feet and checking her gun was still in the side table, “We can’t let him know we know anything or what’s going on.”

Angie nodded and rushed out of sight.

“Chief,” Peggy greeted cheerfully, one hand still glued to her lower back to help keep her balance.

“Sit down, Carter,” he growled, “You look like you’re about to fall over.”

She rolled her eyes and waved him over to the sitting area. “I’m much more agile than I appear, I assure you. No matter how sore my body may be, I could still take you or any of the agents in the SSR with my eyes closed.” she joked.

Dooley chuckled. “Except instead of being beaten to a pulp, they’d be so afraid to even get near a pregnant lady you’d win by default.”

Peggy laughed and sat across from him. “What brings you out here at this hour? I thought you were on assignment.”

“Where are Rogers and Dugan?”

She shrugged. “They’re out chasing down a few dead-end leads. I was asleep when they left so I’m not sure what part of town exactly.” she lied easily, “I can get in touch with them. Did you find something important?”

Dooley nodded. “Call them back. I’ve got a big fish.”

Peggy plastered a hopeful look on her face and reached for the telephone on the table.

“Mister Jarvis, could you please bring in the communicators?” she said into the receiver.

“Shall I also call for an ambulance?” his voice crackled back.

She smirked. “Not quite yet, thank you. I just need to get a message to Steve and Dugan.”

A moment after she hung up, the Englishman appeared carrying a small box about the size of a handbag.

“Thank you, Mister Jarvis.” she said as he set it in front of her and excused himself.

“What’s this?” Dooley asked.

“We found them last week in Howard’s library. They’re communication devices. Almost like a radio, except they can’t be hacked and don’t need to be within a certain range to be connected.” she explained, opening up the box and pulling out the little black rectangle on the left.

She flipped the switch on the side and pressed her thumb into the center key.

“Steven? Darling can you hear me?”

“Peg? Is everything okay?” Steve replied, obvious panic in his voice.

“Calm down,” she laughed, “Everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. The Chief has something big for us. Grab Dugan and turn it around.”

She heard his garbled voice say something to another person, then, “We’re on our way. I love you.”

Peggy couldn’t help her sappy grin. “I love you, too, darling.”

She switched of the communicator and returned it to the box, now confident Steve had received her message loud and clear.

 


	19. Chapter 19

When the Steve and Dugan walked in the door, Peggy was finally able to relax a little.

“Chief,” Steve greeted with a warm handshake, “Big news?”

Dooley nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of his suit pocket. “A base. Well, the higher-ups at the SSR believes it to be a base. An agent tailed a suspect right to it.”

Peggy frowned. “It could be a trap.”

“Yes, but it could also be the step up we need.” the chief countered, “We’re moving Howard Stark to a more secure location in the morning. We’ve got too many baddies in the containment cells for my liking. Someone may walk in on him by accident one of these times and blow us wide open.”

She nodded in agreement even as her heart sank. They had to get him out and it had to be tonight.

The conversation turned to planning and she listened carefully and contributed here and there for another few minutes before she had her own plan completed.

“I’m sorry to do this to you, boys, but I’m afraid I need to go lie down.” she sighed in her best exhausted voice.

She bore their looks of concern with as much patience as she could muster and Steve rose to help her to her feet as Dugan and the chief bid her a good night.

"What's wrong?" Steve whispered as he helped her a few steps.

Peggy smiled and cupped his face in both hands, flipping on the communicator in his ear in the process. "I'm practically a whale and your baby is leeching off my energy." she teased lightly, pressing a kiss to his lips and shooing him back toward the couch, "Goodnight, my darling."

He let her go with the trust that she would soon be speaking into his ear and Peggy waddled strait to the bedroom to grab her gun and a communicator.

"Peggy, what are you doing?"

Angie stood in the doorway with her arms folded crossly.

"I don't have time for an argument, which is what this would turn into if I told you. Where's Thompson?"

The woman huffed and jerked her head toward the garage.

Peggy nodded her thanks and activated her trusted illusion device before tucking her gun into her pants and a knife into her boot and heading for the door.

"Have Jarvis bring everyone out there some drinks and sit tight. I have a feeling everyone is going to be on active duty tonight, but I need some time." Peggy instructed, "Be careful."

Angie sniffled and hugged her quickly. "You too, English."

The garage appeared to be empty when she entered, but as soon as she called out, Agent Thompson appeared.

"What the hell, Carter--"

"Shut up and drive, we haven't got much time." she said, lowering herself carefully into the passenger side of Howard's third best car and pulling out the communicator.

"What's going on in there?" Thompson asked as he pulled the car, lights off, out into the street.

"Dooley showed up with some information on a base. I don't know if it’s real or not, but Howard is in danger and this is our only window." she explained hurriedly before switching on the handheld device.

"Steven, don't react. Don't let anyone know you can hear me." she said quietly, "I need you to buy time. An hour--longer if you can. Thompson and I are going to get Howard and hopefully be back before Dooley gets suspicious. If you don't here from either of us by midnight--you know what to do."

She paused for a moment and bit back a tear.

"I love you. Be careful." she choked out before turning off the receiver and handing an earpiece to Thompson.

"Carter, you shouldn't be here." he said quietly, "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Peggy checked her weapon as they pulled into the parking garage that led to the SSR tunnels. "There's no time for feeling, Agent."

"No, Peggy."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his use of her first name and he took her moment of shock to continue.

"You are a strong and capable woman and normally I would be all for teaming up like this, but this isn't just about getting Stark out safely. We don't know what's waiting for us in there or anywhere. I don't feel good about this."

Peggy shot him a glare and pulled out her gun. "Tell you what, Jack. You focus on Howard and I'll cover you."

"But--"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a very pregnant woman who happens to be a very good shot and I'm holding a loaded gun. I don’t have the time or patience for this conversation. Let’s get going."

He kept his mouth shut and followed obediently as she got out of the car and made her way into the shadows.

When they came to the last turn before the door she waved him over.

"You go in. Don't sneak around, be seen. You're supposed to be here. Forgot your files or viewing evidence--something--I'll meet you in the basement in ten minutes."

He hesitated, but nodded and set off standing tall and confident.

Peggy sighed and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply and running a hand over her stomach slowly.

"Settle down, little one," she whispered under her breath, "Mummy's working."

Peggy waited another two minutes before straitening out and slinking from shadow to shadow as stealthily as she could manage.   
The journey to the containment cells was uneventful, though she got plenty of opportunities to duck inside an empty room or around a corner to avoid being seen, and soon she was standing outside the room Howard would be in.

Quickly, she keyed in the code on the door and watched it slide open to reveal a very disheveled looking genius.

He opened his mouth in surprise but she held a finger to her lips and signaled him to turn his back. He did so without hesitation and she slipped her knife out of her boot.

Howard stiffened at the sound, but Peggy didn't hesitate. A moment later his cuffs were broken and his arms were around her.

"I can’t get down there. Company is on its way." Thompson's voice crackled in her ear.

"Shit," she breathed, pulling Howard down the corridor behind her and to a janitorial closet.

"Peg--"

She shook her head firmly and pressed a finger to her lips again and he fell silent.

"How many?" she asked quietly into the receiver.

"Four." came the reply.

A moment later she heard footsteps approaching and shared a look with Howard. He was obviously torn between gratitude and confusion.

The agents approached the door and passed, chatting animatedly about one case or another as they went.

When she could no longer hear them, she bent over her knees and took a moment to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here, Peg? You're--"

"Oh, not now, Howard, we haven't the time." she growled.

"What's wrong?"

She gave him a look, then straitened. "We're breaking you out. That's all you need to know right now."

Peggy turned toward the back of the closet and felt around the edges for a hidden toggle, which she found quickly and flipped.

"This tunnel will take you to the parking garage," she explained, offering her knife, "Agent Thompson will meet you there. Stay out of sight."

Howard looked mortified as he accepted the blade. "You're not coming with me?"

She pointed to the hole in the floor. "Go. Now."

He obeyed and she flipped the toggle back to its original position.

"He's on his way down through the emergency hatch from escape forty-seven. Meet him at the end. I'll be there shortly." she told Thompson before sneaking a look out the door to check the hallways.

"Roger that."

She made her way carefully back the way she'd come and was just about to turn the last corner when--  
"Carter, get out of there!"

Her head rang with the volume from her earpiece.

"Run!"

She took off, not caring who or what saw her. She was slower than normal, though that was not the cause for what happened next.

She threw open the door to the tunnels and hissed as a knife blade sliced through her arm.

"Get him out of here." she ordered through the receiver before turning to face the men behind her.

"But--"

"Alright, which one of you idiots lost a knife?" she asked, ignoring Thompson’s continued arguments, "I'm out for a few months under cover and this is my welcome back? Bloody hell, Collins."

"Nice try, Carter. Chief told us everything. We know you're with Hydra."


	20. Chapter 20

“Peggy? Peggy can you hear me?”

Peggy groaned and squinted into a bright light.

“Steve?” she mumbled groggily.

“If you can hear me--We’re coming, just hold on.”

It was then that she realized he was not in the room, but in her ear.

“Your precious Captain America cannot help you here.”

She jumped at the unfamiliar voice, more alert now and tried to squint past the spotlight where the voice had come from.

“The drug in your system will take a few more minutes to wear off and by then, you will be dead. No reason to fight.” the man said.

She detected a hint of an accent in his voice. Ukrainian? Russian? Her head spun from the

effort and she heaved over the arm of her chair, coughing and aching all over.

“Where am I?”

The man laughed and stepped into the light. “It is of no concern for you now.”

“Where’s the Chief? Who are you?” she questioned, decided it would be in her best interest to play clueless.

“Chief Dooley is on a mission and I am in charge here in his absence. Not that it matters particularly, but my name is Aleksander Andreanova.”

“Carter,” Thompson’s voice echoed into her ear, “We’re closing in on your location. Dooley is locked up and Stark is helping us track you. Hydra has been drugging his food, but he somehow managed to slip trackers in each of the agent’s pockets. If you can hear me, you’re in a basement room at a steel factory. Hydra has been using it as base.”

She frowned and examined her body for injuries.

“We have bound your arm, though as I have said, you will not be alive much longer so it hardly matters.”

Peggy snorted. “Lovely.”

Her belt buckle was still in tact and apparently Hydra had no technology resembling the ear pieces or they would have thought to look in her ear.

“Howard described the man in charge there. He sounds exactly like the man I saw the chief with. His name is Andreanova.” Thompson continued, “Watch his left hand.”

She glanced at the man’s hands and saw a glint of metal. A glove?

“It's mechanical.”

 _Oh_.

“I believe it is time for your last walk.” Andreanova sighed, reaching for her arm.

Peggy reacted instinctively.

He laughed as he keeled over. “They told me you’d be a difficult one.”

She made a rude face and he laughed harder.

“I love a woman with fire.”

“We’re coming up on you now--”

Andreanova pulled her roughly to her feet, more careful this time, and pushed her ahead of him down a corridor.

“I don’t suppose I get to choose the way I die?” she said sarcastically.

“And what way would that be?”

Peggy hid a smirk. “Old age.”

Andreanova’s laugh echoed off the walls, making her head spin.

“You have good humor, Agent Carter.”

She mock curtsied and nearly lost her balance.

“Perhaps it would be easier for you off your feet.”

Peggy scrutinized him through narrowed lashes, wondering what he meant.

Suddenly, a rag was pressed over her nose and mouth from behind.

A moment later, everything was black once more.

  
xxxkkkxkxkxkkxx

  
“Where are you, Carter?”

This time when Peggy woke, she was immediately overwhelmed with a feeling of claustrophobia.

Her initial thought was that she’d been buried alive, but upon further investigation, she found herself bound and gagged staring up at the underside of a car not five inches from her nose.

She struggled to free her hands, the metal biting her skin painfully.

“English?”

_Oh, God, Angie..._

“We’re trying to find you. Hang in there. If you can hear me--” the crackling increased in her ear for a moment, “We’re coming.”

Peggy studied her surroundings. It appeared she was under one of many ancient-looking cars parked in a rather filthy looking lot.

The ground beneath her was dusty and there was garbage piled here and there.

A junk yard maybe?

“What’s the plan, Captain?”

“We split up.”

Her heart leaped at the sound of his voice, God bless Angie for forgetting to turn off the receiver.

“Andreanova is inside. Thompson, Angie, Sousa, take the tracker and get in there. He headed out in this direction earlier. Howard and I will start looking for Peggy at the far end of the lot and work our way in.”

Relief flooded her chest as she heard another colleague had joined the team and would be aiding Angie and Thompson against their Russian friend.

“What do you remember about the Hydra operatives?” she heard Steve ask.

Howard’s voice was faint, but clear enough.

“They had a plan in place to dispose of a dangerous threat to their organization. I’d assumed it was you at first, but from the way they spoke I don’t think it stops there. They’ve developed a weapon called a Leathron to destroy the threat. I don’t know details, but it sounds like large grade explosives, or something smaller but with bigger damage capabilities.”

Peggy shut her eyes and prayed fervently they would find her soon. Something about the setup and Andreanova’s words set her on edge.

“We’ve got to get in and out quickly here.”

With her eyes now shut, her other senses heightened and she realized she could smell something metallic in the air. She took in a slower breath and her eyes shot open.

 _Shit_.

“Why would Hydra keep such a dumpy lot? You’d think they’d at least clean up the garbage.” Howard complained.

 _Because the lot IS the Leathron. Come one, Howard, breathe in. Smell it,_  She thought desperately as she began again to struggle against her restraints, lashing out with her feet to kick at the under-side of the car.

“I think I hear something over there!”

She tried to shout through her gag and kicked harder.

“She’s here!”

Feet appeared beside her head and she let out a breath of relief.

“Peg?”

Knee’s dropped to the ground and Howard’s face appeared.

“That’s a good look for you.”

She rolled her eyes and glared dangerously.

“Oh, right.”

His hands tugged at the not on her gag and he pulled the cloth away from her face.

“It’s a bomb.” she choked out, “The entire lot. Get out of here, you idiots.”

"Not without you." Steve insisted, dropping to his knees beside Howard.

Peggy growled in frustration.

"Don't try to be a hero, Steven. Take Howard and the team and get out of here."

He ignored her and inspected the car's undercarriage.

"I can lift it a few inches without setting it off, but it may activate something." he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Lucky I brought these, then." Howard grinned and produced two shiny silver boxes from his pocket. "Self sustaining isolation spheres. Like a shield of sorts. Nothing can get through but breathable air, and nothing can get out but non-breathable air unless the sphere is interrupted from the inside. As long as we make it into a large enough area as to not include the explosives in the shields, we'll be fine."

Peggy shook her head and tried to shift her weight to let blood back into her arms.

"Get everyone out."

"Stop being stubborn," Howard said sternly, "let's to this."

“Howard--”

Peggy felt a strange sensation. Like a water balloon had popped inside her abdomen. Her brain began short-circuiting. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Oh my God--" she squeaked again, sheer panic paralyzing her entire bode, "Oh my God."

"Get the car off the ground," Howard gasped as he realized what was happening, "The baby is on its way."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Peggy barely even registered the panicked shouts or the groan of the car overhead in her shock.

She wasn’t ready.

Hands hooked under her arms and suddenly she could see the sky again.

"Peg?"

She couldn't breathe.

She should have had more time to prepare.

"We've got to go!"

Steve lifted her easily into his arms and ran, Howard hot on his heels.

"Come on," Steve coaxed gently in her ear, "deep breath in."

She sucked in a gasp of air and choked.

"Peggy. Breathe."

She began to feel lightheaded as her body fought her temporary mental delay and finally, blessedly, her brain caught up with her lungs and she drew in a breath.

"That's my girl." Steve encouraged.

"That open space--twenty feet!" Howard directed.

Peggy felt Steve pick up speed and a moment later, a shimmering bubble surrounded them.

Steve lowered her to the ground and reached for her handcuffs.

A deafening boom echoed around them and they toppled over with wide eyes as white and purple flames engulfed their shelter, debris flying and clinking against the outside.

Steve pulled firmly at the chains linking her hands and they broke free. Peggy grabbed for his hand and held tightly as the fire and explosions rained around them.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her attention.

Peggy stared strait ahead through glazed over eyes.

"Peggy, I know you're in there. I know you're scared of what's happening right now."

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away for her.

"Where's--"

"We'll see."

They looked around, hoping to glimpse a second bubble, but all they could see was purple and white fighting to get inside.

Peggy began to cry more steadily as their situation sunk in.

"We're going to be okay." Steve said firmly, wrapping her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She thought it sounded awfully like he was trying to convince himself.

Peggy leaned into Steve’s chest and watched the chaos outside their shelter until her tears stopped and her brain took over again. She rubbed at the chafed skin on her wrists and glanced at the crude bandage on her arm, checking herself over quickly.

"You're hurt." Steve immediately went to the bandage and took several minutes to inspect the wound thoroughly.

She let him finish and shrugged off her jacket, pulling off the illusion device and forcing herself to face the situation head-on.

Steve watched her carefully. "Peg?"

She winced as a mild spasm surprised her. Her hand groped blindly for his and he took it quickly.

When her muscles had finally relaxed, Peggy took a moment to breathe and pulled him closer to press a quick kiss to his lips, heart racing in fear.

“Promise me no matter what happens here you will protect our little one with everything you have. Even if I--"

He kissed her firmly and shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to you. We can do this."

Peggy smiled bravely and searched around the fifteen foot diameter of space untouched by the damage still raging outside for anything they could use should they not have opportunity to move before they were forced to stay put.

"That tire," she instructed, "the tarp, and any sharp rock you see. Be careful not to touch the walls."

Steve obeyed immediately and Peggy began unraveling the inseams of her jacket, piling up the thread next to her and counting the minutes until--

She let out a small squeak and balled her fists. Steve wrapped himself around her from behind and encouraged her to breathe until her muscles relaxed again.

Not wasting any time, she pointed to the spot she wanted the tire to rest and inspected the rocks Steve had collected, counting all the while.

"Help me?" she asked, dividing the threads from her jacket between them and braiding them into thicker strands.

She counted seventeen minutes before another contraction interrupted their preparations.

Peggy breathed through it valiantly, counting fourty-eight seconds, and immediately returned to work, Steve watching her worriedly all the time.

Eleven minutes.

They now had a good sized length of strong cord.

Twenty-one minutes.

Peggy let out a sigh of relief and set aside her work to gather herself.

“What is it?” Steve asked attentively.

“Still early. Irregularity between contractions is a good thing for us. It means we have time.” she explained, wiping the sweat from her brow, “Howard--”

“Peggy--”

"No, listen to me. We might not be able do this right without Howard." she said, "We were supposed to have five more weeks to address that fact. We don't know what to expect here."

He sighed and Peggy noticed how tired and care-worn he looked.

"We may not have a choice."

It was her turn to comfort him and she did so without hesitation. Arms thrown around his shoulders and her lips pressed to his neck, she let him break down with her strength to carry him.

“Hey, now,” she hushed as his tears soaked through her thin cotton shirt, “It’s alright, darling, just let it out.”

He held on tighter and she continued to whisper into his ear.

“Do you think he’s...” Steve said finally, barely audible.

“Only one way to find out.” Peggy smiled mischeviously and stood, using his shoulders as an aid.

"Howard!" She shouted loudly, “Get off your bloody arse and help!”

They remained silent for a moment, hopeful for a reply.

As the seconds ticked on, Peggy's heart sank and tears began to blur her vision again. He hadn't made it.

“Good God, you have lungs, woman,” Howard's voice crackled in her ear, “I heard that even with all this explosions going on.”

She half laughed, half growled.

“Jackass!” Steve shouted, also relieved to hear his voice.

Howard laughed and Peggy leaned on Steve’s arm to breathe through another contraction.

“I wasn't sure if you'd made it,” Howard said seriously, “I was worried sick until I heard you shouting at me.”

Steve took out his receiver and smacked it a couple of times into his palm. “Can you hear this?”

“You're breaking up—Check the wiring.”

Steve's face went blank and Peggy held out her hand for it, nimbly popping open the plastic casing and easily spotting a loose wire.

“Howard, when this is over, I swear I'm going to kill you,” she threatened into the receiver once everything was snapped back into place.

“I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you threaten my life again.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. He must have felt her annoyance from afar because he switched right into business mode.

“Aright, then, mom and dad. Where are we at?”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Peggy and Steve sat cross-legged on the dusty ground, knees touching and backs strait.

“How are we doing?” Howard’s voice crackled.

Peggy took a slow, deep breath in and out while Steve observed and answered for her, noting every detail of her movements and reading them like a book.

“Less than ideal, but fine for now. Were you able to get the others on the communicator?”

Peggy’s back was aching and her head was pounding, but she remained where she was and continued to breathe calmly.

“I got through to Angie. She said the explosion was very localized. They didn’t even feel any shaking, just heard it.”

“What about Andreanova?” Peggy asked, eyes shut in order to maintain focus.

“Thompson and Sousa are on it.” came the reply.

They sat in silence for a moment before Peggy gave in and changed positions.

“My God,” she groaned as she tried to ease the pain in her back.

Steve helped her to her knees and she folded herself over, head against her forearms and elbows pressing into the dirt. He moved to sit next to her and pressed his knuckles into her back, kneading at the tight muscles and making Peggy sigh gratefully.

“Thank you, my darling.” she mumbled into her chest.

“Howard, why are the flames purple and white?” Steve asked, “And why haven’t they fizzled out?”

“From what I can see, this bomb was made to mock the atom bomb, though on a much smaller scale. It’s fascinating how they’ve managed to harness that amount of energy and corral it into one small area,” Howard began, thoroughly in awe, “My guess is they used some other source of power. Not atoms, but something artificial.”

“What about radiation?” Peggy asked, exhaling once more.

“I mean it’s possible, but without knowing what kind of material they’ve used, I can’t possibly guess at what type. Certainly not ionizing radiation.”

Her mind eased slightly and she pushed herself back into a sitting position, Steve quick to resume his post across from her.

“You doing okay?” he asked quietly, concern written all over his face.

Peggy smiled and reached up to cup his face in one hand. “I am.” she promised, “You’re doing great.”

He beamed and took her hand, holding tightly as she let her eyes shut and imagined they were anywhere but here.

“Angie’s back online. Thompson and Sousa have Andreanova and his men down. They’re on their way out of the building.” Howard announced.

Peggy took their receiver in her free hand and switched it on.

“Ange?”

“Peggy! Are you okay? Howard said--”

Peggy laughed. “I’m sure he over exaggerated, whatever he said. I’m alright. You made it out safely?”

“Yeah--We’re on a little hill where we left the cars.” she replied, emotion straining her voice, “Oh, God, if I wasn’t talking to you right now I don’t know what I--”

Peggy bit back her tears and spoke again. “I need you and the boys to get back to Howard’s. There’s something there that can help us, I’m sure of it.”

Angie objected loudly. “I’m not leaving you here. You’re in labor in the middle of an explosion. What kind of person would that make me?!”

Peggy glared at the communicator. “How on earth does standing and watching help me in this situation? We’ve got time, hours probably. Howard got some information from the computers at a Hydra base. If there’s something in there about this Leathron thing, we need to know it.”

The line was silent for a good fifteen seconds before Angie spoke again.

“Fine. We’ll go, but we’re coming right back.” she insisted.

Peggy sighed in relief. “Thank you. Stay safe.”

She dropped the communicator back to her side and winked at Steve.

He raised an eyebrow and she held up three fingers, counting down to one.

“Peggy, you’re brilliant!” Howard’s voice chimed in perfect sync with her counting.

She laughed and Steve picked up the communicator. “Fill me in.”

Howard obliged, adding in his usual flourishes, of course.

“--Peggy got us back to the cars and there were men waiting, so she made me stay back while she helped what was left of her team. She shot every single one of them, even though she was in a lot of pain, and we escaped with weapons and plans and destroyed the base.”

Peggy glanced up to correct Howard’s storytelling and her heart broke at the look on Steve’s face.

“Oh, Steve, it wasn’t--” she tried to comfort, but he shook his head and looked down at their entwined fingers.

“It was.” he insisted, “I wasn’t there when you were hurting or scared or sick--I’m so sorry, Peggy.”

She let go of his hand to pull his face close enough for her to kiss him. Soundly, passionately, desperately. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

“Listen to me,” she said firmly, “I don’t care. I love you and you came back to us and we are going to get through this mess together. It means so much more to me that you are here with me now. I can’t do this without you.”

Steve nodded, but she could tell from his expression that he was still feeling guilty.

“Hey,” she said, pulling his chin up until his eyes locked with hers, “I’m scared. More than--I’m absolutely petrified.”

His eyes flashed concern and she gave him a half smile.

“The thing is, we’re about to bring a tiny little life into this world and there are more important things than fear or guilt or any of that. We have a job to do and I need you.”

There he was in front of her. Her Steve. Strong and selfless and full of love.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he promised resolutely.

She laughed and glanced around. “Not that you could, darling, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

He chuckled and they both settled back into their meditations, hands and hearts joined.

“Alright, team,” Angie’s voice interrupted after a few minutes, “We’re in. What are we looking for.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Anything yet, Howard?” Steve asked hopefully.

Peggy gripped his hand tightly as her abdomen cramped painfully. The past hour and forty minutes had been a waiting game as Angie, Thompson and Sousa searched the information Howard stole from Hydra.

“Not yet,” Howard replied, “How is she?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and snatched the receiver from Steve. “She is right here, you wanker, and she is tired.” she huffed before handing things back over to Steve and moving over to the tarp to lay on her side, the scraps of fabric that had been her jacket tucked under her head.

“We’re alright. Can we speed it up any?” Steve asked.

“They’ve found a way to narrow down the search. Agent Sousa is surprisingly adept at computers. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Steve joined Peggy on the tarp, aligning his front perfectly with her back and pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I’m holding out for a hospital bed.” she announced, a sly grin climbing her cheeks.

He laughed and draped a hand over her waist. “And what about this little guy?”

Peggy snorted. “I believe he or she is getting rather impatient. Perhaps you two should have a word.”

“English,” Angie’s frantic shrill came suddenly and startled both Peggy and Steve. “Progress report.”

Steve reached around her for the receiver but she stopped him and caught his eye. “A word first.” she insisted with a smirk.

He laughed and slid down until his head and shoulders lined up next to her swollen stomach.

Peggy watched with a soft smile as he pressed a kiss to her navel and began whispering, his breath tickling her skin as she strained to hear what he was saying.

He glanced up at her and lowered his voice even further, raising a conspiratorial eyebrow.

She laughed outright and reached for the communicator just as Angie came back on the line.

“I’m panicking here! English!”

“Breathe, Ange.” she said, “I’m still here.”

Angie sighed in relief. “God, you scared me. What’s happening in there?”

Peggy glanced down at Steve and snorted. “Steve and the baby are plotting against me. The flames are starting to die down a little. There’s a lot of smoke above us, but I think I can see a little of the sky every once in a while. How are things there?”

There was a pause.

“You think I’m worried about, you should see your big tough agents. They look like they’re about ready to cry.” Angie whispered, “Seriously, Peggy, they’re freaking out.”

She couldn’t help her surprise. Maybe she’d be less surprised if Angie had been talking about Agent Sousa alone, but Jack too?

“Jack? Daniel? Are you listening to this?” she asked seriously.

“Yeah, Carter,” Sousa confirmed shyly, “We’re both here.”

Peggy put on her best jovial tone. “Do I sound particularly deceased?” she joked lightly.

Angie huffed in the background as Thompson and Sousa chuckled.

“That’s better. Now get back to work.”

“I never thought I’d be able to say I saved Captain America’s girl.”

Steve snorted and Peggy handed him the communicator. “You still daydreaming, Thompson? Last I checked there were pretty dire circumstances involved. What were they again? Oh, yes--”

Peggy laughed and took the communicator back before he could finish, switching it off and moving to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“I think they got it.” she teased.

“They got it!” Howard announced loudly.

Steve and Peggy froze, too stunned and apprehensive to recognize the irony.

“They--” she breathed.

“We’re getting out of here.” Howard continued, “Sit tight.”

Steve helped Peggy to her feet and supported her as she groaned in pain.

“Okay?”

She nodded. “The baby is settling low. There’s a lot of pressure on my hips.”

He frowned. “You should sit--”

Peggy laughed. “Steven, we want this baby out, not in. Walk with me.”


	24. Chapter 24

"If you don't break through the firewall, you won't have to play spy." Howard suggested.

Peggy focused her attention on their voices in her ear rather than the pain in her hips and lower back.

"Let me see if there's a quick and easy way to bypass it." Sousa replied, keys clicking in the background.

She held a hand out for the receiver and Steve handed it over, bringing them both to a stop so Peggy could focus.

"There should be some sort of...footprint or ghost from your little device, shouldn't there, Howard? If you can pick up on that, you're already in." she supplied, cutting the receiver off quickly to keep her pained groan from interrupting their concentration.

Steve caught the receiver and supported Peggy's weight as she folded in on herself.

" _God--_ " she gasped.

"Hey! You're right!" Howard said animatedly, "Sousa, see if you can find--"

"Peg?" Steve asked, ignoring the technical talk to focus on his wife.

She sucked in a long, deep breath and then exhaled. "It just caught me off guard. I'm alright, give me a second."

"I'm in! Thanks, Carter."

Peggy puffed out a tired laugh and straitened, taking the receiver back from Steve and switching it back on.

"Thank me by getting us all out of here in a timely manner, Daniel."

The men laughed nervously and got back to work.

"Search for anything to do with explosions or bombs. Leathron, Captain America, serum--"

"Oh  _shit_."

Peggy signaled Steve she needed another rest and she waited as Howard frantically asked what was wrong.

"This isn't anything like what you were saying it looked like. It looks like some sort of computer generated death machine. Simulated, but very real for anyone inside the parameters." Sousa said gravely.

"But that's good isn't it?" Peggy chimed in, "If we can disrupt the signal, the simulation will end."

"Maybe." Howard said, "Sousa, feed me the coding. There has to be something here."

Peggy and Steve started back in on their walking, slower than ever now as her contractions became more painful.

"Steve, a word?" Howard requested after another ten minutes.

Normally, Peggy would be annoyed or try to argue, but she was trusting in her team to do this without her. She raised a hand to her earpiece and removed it, tossing it onto the tarp and leaning more heavily on Steve's arm.

"You sure, Peg?"

She didn't look up at him, but nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Go ahead, Howard."

They argued back and forth about something for a moment, and then Steve went quiet.

Peggy released Steve's arm as he moved to retrieve her earpiece for her.

"He thinks he found the solution. He can shut off the simulation, but he isn't sure doing that will put us all out of danger."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "He's insisting on being the test subject, isn't he."

Steve swore in anger and kicked the old tire.

"Hey," Peggy soothed, pulling him closer and looking down to hide her own tears, "What did that tire ever do to you?"

He relaxed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Peggy held out her hand for her earpiece and the communicator and prepared to give Howard the lecture of a lifetime. Just as she was about to start in on him, the air around them flickered and suddenly they were in an empty field next to the old factory, no sign there had ever been anything there aside from the few stray pieces of junk enclosed in their little bubbles.

"Dear God!" Howard exclaimed, "Remarkable technology--Even the metal from the cars is gone."

"Howard don't--" Peggy tried.

She was too late.

The shield around him broke under his fingertips and he was in the open air.

"You idiot!" she growled, "What are we supposed to do if there's something out there that kills you?"

Howard ignored her and inspected the ring around his little patch of untouched earth. Finding nothing that seemed unusual, he carefully put a toe outside the line, then a foot, then his whole body.

He looked over to them and grinned cheekily.

Peggy glared and threw her hands up. "I'm never going to forgive him." she mumbled, "Never."

Steve pressed a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and sighed as Howard pressed his entire body up against the outside of their shield and began making faces.

"Oh, do grow up Howard." Peggy scolded as he exhaled and wrote a teasing  _Steve + Peggy forever_ in the fog.

"English?"

Steve held out the receiver with a wink and they both turned their backs to Howard.

"I'm here, Angie."

"Did it work?"

Peggy tried not to laugh as Howard came into their view, pouting. They turned their backs again and Steve laughed outright at Howard's objections.

"It worked. Howard is out." she confirmed.

"We're on our way."

Peggy smiled and handed the communicator back to Steve.

"Still holding out for that hospital bed?" he asked lightly.

She nodded and turned again as Howard continued trying to catch up.

"I think the next one might settle him down a little." she sighed, "He can be serious on occasion."

Steve snorted. "Never seen it."

"It's a treat, I assure you."


	25. Chapter 25

Peggy was right.

Judging by the speed at which the blood drained from his face when she cried out and the way he pounded on the outside of their bubble--desperate to help--Peggy knew Howard's head was back in the game. Play time was over.

Steve supported her weight easily, even in the awkward position they were standing, and whispered quietly into her hair for the duration.

"Not much longer now." he soothed as Howard paced outside, watching worriedly.

She nodded, but her confidence was slowly draining away with each jump in pain level. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest.

"That's it, breathe." Steve whispered, bringing her back to herself as he dried her tears and brushed her hair back out of her eyes, "They're getting worse?"

Peggy nodded again and he kissed her. "Do you want to sit?"

"God, yes." she choked out with a soft chuckle.

Steve grinned and glanced around.

"But if I sit now, I can promise you I'm not getting back up."

He sighed and she straitened a little, taking some of the weight off Steve.

"Peggy?"

She glanced up at Howard pressed up against the barrier and gave him a smile that probably appeared more like a grimace.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked Steve.

He picked up a stone and tossed it at Howard, causing him to leap back as the shield broke.

In an instant, he was at their side, fretting over Peggy's exhausted appearance.

"You didn't tell me they were getting more painful." he scolded as he snatched her wrist and took her pulse.

"There were more important things happening," she huffed, "I'm sorry if I wanted to be out of this wretched place and into a hospital."

Howard pursed his lips at her and she barely resisted punching him outright.

"Why don't we get up to the road before another contraction comes along? It'll be easier to meet the team there anyway." Steve suggested quickly.

Peggy nodded and pulled her wrist back with a glare at Howard.

The journey wasn't a long one, but it was slow. Peggy wished desperately she still had the ability to walk like a normal human being.

"Did anyone find my gun?" she asked when they arrived at the road.

"No, but if it makes you feel better, Howard has one he's not using." Steve supplied. Howard grumbled, but handed it over.

Peggy counted her bullets and tucked it away safely.

Two minutes passed before another contraction hit.

Peggy managed to swallow a cry, but it was all she could do to keep from losing her feet from under her.

Steve's strong arms wrapped around her and Howard began spouting off unhelpful phrases in panic.

" _Just shut up, Howard_." Peggy hissed through her teeth, " _It isn't helping._ " _  
_

He nodded once and nervously shifted from foot to foot as she hung her head and took a deep breath.

_In..One...Two...Three...Four....Five...Out...One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

The pain didn't lessen.

"Peg?" Steve frowned.

_In..One...Two...Three...Four....Five...Out...One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

Still the pain was there.

_In..One...Two...Three...Four....Five...Out...One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

Panic began rising inside her.

"Steve--" she gasped, clinging harder as the wave increased further.

"I've got you." he said firmly.

"Where are they?" Howard snapped in frustration, pulling out his receiver. "Martinelli? Bozo boys? There's no time for lollygagging, we've got a baby on the way."

There was a moment of silence in which Peggy thought her heart would fall out of her chest before they got their reply.

"Andreaonova and Dooley are gone. Be on guard."

"They  _what_? Since when?"

Peggy let out a soft sob and gripped the fabric of Steve's shirt even tighter. As if what they'd been through so far just today wasn't enough.

"We don't know. We found Dugan on the floor with a pretty nasty head injury. Jarvis is taking him to the hospital."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our Miss Carter."

The three whirled around to face Andreanova, a gun in his hand.

"Really?" Howard pouted, "The  _one_ time I'm here for something like this and Peggy  _still_ gets the call out."

" _Howard_." Peggy scolded, doing her best to stand up straighter through the pain, "Where's Chief Dooley?"

The man laughed and shrugged. "I imagine long gone by now. Do not worry, soon the three of you will be joining him. You two first," he said, gesturing to Steve and Howard, "Then you, Carter."

She grimaced and Andreanova tutted. "No witty comeback this time? Such a pity."

"Clearly you've never given birth. The whole process just sucks the wit right out of you. That's the real pity." she replied dryly.

Andreanova guffawed and nodded approvingly. "I am glad to see your spirit is still in tact. It will make the last hour of your life very entertaining. Perhaps the child will inherit a portion of your humor."

"Don't count on it, chum." she scoffed.

Amused, he exaggerated looking around for their cavalry.

"I don't see anyone here to prove differently, Agent Carter."

"God, your accent is irritating," Peggy seethed, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Rage flashed in his eyes, but before he could reply, Peggy had her gun out and pointed at his left leg.

"Peggy," Steve warned, but she ignored him and fired once.

Andreanova cried out and cursed in Russian, nearly losing his footing.

Peggy stepped forward and shot again, this time at his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You know, Aleksander," she said calmly as he writhed in the dust, "I'm normally very reluctant to draw out someone's agony."

He stared up at her with wide eyes.

"In your case, however, I think I can make an exception. Maybe the next of your kind will think twice before coming near my family."

Andreanova fumbled around quickly for anything he could use as a weapon, but she soon put a stop to that with a bullet to his only good hand.

He was screaming now, speaking rapidly in Russian.

Peggy rolled her eyes at him and calmly replied in his native tongue.

_"Who is in charge?"_

_"I will never tell, demon woman. Hail Hydra!"_

She cocked her weapon and pressed it into his shoulder.

_"Say again?"_

_"I--I...I will never say!"_

_"Wrong answer."_

The gun fired and Peggy moved to his other side.

"Peg, he's not worth it." Steve pleaded, "We need to get out of here."

 _"I should never have trusted that American agent. Your chief was a liar and a thief."_ Andreanova spat,  _"He could never have handled taking your child on his own. He was weak. It is a gift to the world that he is dead."  
_

_"I'm assuming by your hands. You seem to have a bit of a temper. Would you like me to rephrase my original question?"_

"You will not win this war! Hydra will be victorious!" he said in english.

She huffed and slowly made her way the few feet back to Steve and Howard.

"Damn, Peggy." Howard swore.

She glanced back. Andreanova appeared to have blacked out.

"He didn't know anything about the higher-ups. We're still at war." she explained, "Apparently Dooley was planning to double cross him and take the baby himself so he put a bullet in his head."

The sound of a motor buzzed louder and they turned to see Howard's second and third best town cars racing toward them.

Adrenaline fading quickly, Peggy began to feel again the pain in her abdomen and Steve drew her in close.

"Peggy! Oh my God--"

Peggy reached out a hand for Angie's and the woman stopped fretting long enough to embrace her tightly and assure her everything was under control now and she was going to be okay.

"Jesus, Carter!"

Peggy and Angie turned around to see Sousa and Thompson approaching their Russian friend.

"Jesus," Thompson repeated as they checked his pulse and injuries.

Angie grimaced and pulled Peggy toward the car. "Leave the men to clean up for once. Let's get this baby into the world."


	26. Chapter 26

Exactly one hour and thirteen minutes later, Benjamin Chester Rogers was born amid a flurry of rushing doctors and nurses.

"The kid's got some lungs!" Howard laughed.

Steve, who had thrown protocol out the window and threatened anyone who told him he wasn't allowed to be in the delivery room, was making a valiant effort to calm his newborn son.

"I'm doing something wrong." he sighed hopelessly, giving in and placing Benjamin in Peggy's arms.

Almost instantly, the crying ceased and Peggy pressed a kiss to his dark curls. "Daddy wasn't doing anything wrong, was he, my sweet?" she cooed as the baby's eyes started to droop, "Mummy's got you."

Howard, at a loss for his usual snark, offered to go deliver the news to the rest of the team.

Steve settled on the bed next to her and she curled into his side carefully, running a soft finger over their little boy's nose as he drifted off.

"He's perfect." Steve declared, voice we with emotion.

Peggy hummed in agreement and reached for his hand.

"I love you, Steve."

He smiled and took it, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "I love you, Peggy."

It wasn't long before Angie talked her way into their room. The fussing began immediately.

"You need to get some food in you, English. You look pale."

"Angie--"

"And Captain Perfect, you need some as well. And a shave. You look scraggly." Angie continued, clearly trying to hold herself together.

"Ange--"

"And, my God, why is it so cold in here? We're all going to catch our deaths--"

" _Angie_ ," Peggy stressed, stopping her mid-sentence.

Steve got up and pushed the other woman toward the bed a few steps. "I'll go check on Dugan."

Peggy smiled gratefully and suddenly it was just the three of them. Angie was frozen, looking everywhere but at the little bundle in Peggy's arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Peggy asked quietly.

Angie nodded nervously and sat on the bed next to her.

Peggy laughed and reached for her hand. "What's wrong, darling?"

Angie joined in the laughter, the contact breaking her out of her spell. "I don't know. I think I'm nervous."

Peggy smiled and placed Benjamin snugly into her arms.

She watched Angie's face change from hesitant to awestruck and relaxed back into the pillow.

"He's so perfect." Angie whispered after another minute, "And so small."

Peggy snorted. "Trust me, it doesn't feel that way until the baby is out and in your arms."

Angie laughed and continued to study his face.

"What now?"

Peggy shrugged. "I'm a mum now," she wrinkled her nose as the words left her mouth, still unused to it, "I suppose I'm going to do my best at that. And during his naps I'll be hunting down Hydra."

Angie snorted. "If you can get that pack of over-protective wolves out there to let you lift a finger in the next eighteen years you'll be my hero."

Peggy huffed. "Oh, for God's sake."

Her friend nodded. "They're all out there planning out who's going to take on which of your responsibilities and who is going to be cooking and cleaning and on guard duty--And I don't mean in temporary terms."

Peggy shook her head. "Those idiots."

It was a fond insult. She knew they were aware she would do anything she wanted and there was nothing they could do about it.

"On a different note, Danny-boy downloaded every bit of Hydra's software to Howard's lab. We've got every file they have--every plan, every document--basically all we have to do now is work our magic."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up. "That easy? We should have done this long ago."

Angie nodded. "I don't think even Howard would have thought to look into it if we hadn't been forced to. The best part is if Hydra knew, they could do something like change the files or feed false information, but because we were able to get past the firewall and into the system without detection, they don't know we have eyes on them."

"That's worth something, certainly." Peggy nodded, making a mental note to get the boys on it immediately.

"Here she is!"

Peggy jumped and looked up to see the last person she had expected.

"Phillips?" she gasped in disbelief, "How did you--"

The colonel saluted her and grinned. "Couldn't miss out on this, could I? Your dope of a husband rang over an hour or two ago and briefed me."

Tears filled Peggy's eyes and she moved on instinct to get on her feet.

"At ease, Agent."

"I wish you wouldn't be so formal when I'm in my altogether, Colonel. This is family time, not a staff meeting."

He relaxed his shoulders and took two giant steps forward to wrap her in a tight hug where she sat on the bed. "I'm proud of you, Peggy."

She fought hard, but the tears still came. "Thank you." She sniffled and pulled away, wiping frantically at her tears. "This is my dear friend Angie. Angie, this is Colonel Phillips. Steve and I served under him in the war. He's the closest thing either of us have to a father, the grumpy old coot."

Angie laughed and stood to come around the bed and place a sleeping Benjamin in the colonel's arms. "An honor to meet you, Colonel."

"Strapping young man." Phillips said approvingly as Angie excused herself and left them alone, "I'm sure he's got a fine name to go with it."

Peggy smiled. "Benjamin Chester Rogers, Sir."

Philips choked in surprise and stared at Peggy. "Come again?"

"His name is Benjamin Chester Rogers." Peggy repeated, "After the man who raised us both, in a manner of speaking." Peggy repeated.

He beamed and his eyes sparkled with tears as he looked down at his namesake. "Well, Benjie, I think your parents are off to a pretty decent start here. Mind you it's only been a few hours and your dad is likely to do something idiotic here in the next little bit--"

Peggy laughed brightly and he winked at her.

"Sir, I might ask a favor of you." she said after a few minutes of small talk and catching up, "Howard and one of our SSR agents hacked into Hydra's software and downloaded all available records."

"They  _what_?" Phillips exclaimed, surprised yet again.

"It's quite a long story. I was hoping you would stop and talk to Agent Sousa and Mister Stark and set something up. Quietly, of course. There are Hydra agents everywhere."

Phillips nodded once in agreement. "I will see them on my way out."

"Colonel!"

They looked up at Steve in the doorway and Peggy grinned. 

"Did I give you permission to be at ease, Captain?" Phillips barked.

Steve straitened to attention and Phillips stood, still holding tightly to the sleeping infant, and paced in front of him.

"Go easy on him, Colonel." Peggy said, "He did well today."

Phillips scowled. "I don't buy it. Look at this lunk. He looks like trouble to me."

Steve snorted. "It's good to see you, too, sir."

Phillips stared him down for ten more agonizing seconds before breaking into a grin and clapping Steve's shoulder with his free hand.

The men gathered around the bed and the three of them settled back into their familiar all-business routine.

"Hydra can't win this." Steven insisted, "We have every location of every base and we'll hit them all ourselves if we have to."

Peggy nodded in agreement and Phillips made a face at her.

"Not you, Carter."

"Colonel, I am--"

"You are perfectly capable and qualified and willing and so on and so on," he finished for her, "You also just had a baby and he needs his mother to protect him, doesn't he?"

She hesitated and Phillips passed Benjamin back to her.

"You two have something good here. Keep it safe." he said as he stood and shook hands with Steve, "I'm dissolving the SSR effective as soon as I get back to the office."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"There has been enough corruption. It's time someone did something about it. We'll let Hydra think they've got the upper hand while we regroup, start small. Rogers, we'll meet later in the week. Carter I want you as head of operations," he announced, raising a finger to hush her exclamation, "You will take leave the next four months  _at least_ and report for duty from your own home immediately following." Phillips leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have you got that, Agent?"

Peggy nodded and blinked back fresh tears. "Yes, sir."

He smiled down at the newborn and turned on his heels.

"You'll be hearing from me. Eyes open."

And he was gone.

They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes before a staff member poked her head in and let them know the rest of their group wanted a visit.

Peggy nodded her consent and gestured to Steve. He took Benjamin from her and bounced him gently as he began to stir.

"Look who's awake," he said softly, "Just in time for a family invasion."

"Everything is going to change for the better, right?" Peggy asked with an undertone of melancholy, "We're doing the right thing?"

Steve sighed and raised a shoulder. "It's all we can do right now. We just have to keep doing what we do best."

The door opened again and in walked the entirety of their team, broad smiles on their faces. Even Dugan with a bandage on his temple was in high spirits.

As they all took their turn kissing Peggy's forehead and making faces at Benjamin, she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for people she could trust.

She had come to learn the world was not black and white. Amidst all the different grays surrounding them, it was difficult to find someone with the same shade as you.

And here she had a whole handful of them.

Peggy Carter had her family and that was all she needed.

 

END.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

"Go on, darling," Peggy encouraged, holding an assisting hand out to her wobbling toddler, "Daddy will catch you."

Benjamin shrieked in excitement and let go of her finger, struggling to keep his balance.

"You can do it, Benj!" Steve cheered as the little boy took one unsteady step, then another.

Peggy covered a laugh with a hand over her mouth as Benjamin dropped to his knees, seemingly deciding crawling was much easier and he'd rather get to his father that way.

Steve joined in the laughter and scooped him up, causing the happy toddler to giggle and squirm.

"Mumma!"

Peggy held out her arms and Benjamin leaned toward her, fingers grabbing at the air.

"There we are, handsome." she cooed, "Are you ready for your bath?"

He waved his arms wildly and she stood.

"He's growing up so fast." Steve commented as they made their way up to the waiting tub.

She sighed and began removing the tiny, freshly stained shirt from her wiggly son.

"Much too quickly, in my opinion." she agreed.

"Are you heading into the office tonight?"

Peggy shook her head and handed Benjamin over.

"They can manage without me for tonight. Actually I thought we could talk about something once this little monster is in bed." she said, scrunching up her face and tickling at his pudgy tummy, successfully extracting another giggle as Steve lowered him into the water and began scrubbing at the green and orange food remnants on his face.

"Talk about what?" he asked, grabbing a little toy boat and handing it to Benjamin, who immediately shoved the entire bow into his mouth.

She sat down heavily on the edge of the tub. "How many known Hydra bases are left?" she asked.

"Four." he answered immediately as he tried to wrestle the soap away from the little boy's grasp and wrap the towel around him.

"How long until they're properly dispatched?"

"Oh, I don't know," he mumbled, handing Benjamin back to Peggy and leading the way to the nursery, "a few more months I guess--"

"I'm pregnant." she said softly as they entered the room.

Steve froze and turned back to her. "You're--"

She nodded, a wide grin climbing her cheeks.

"Oh my God, Peg!"

He wrapped his arms around her and their son and kissed her soundly.

"Alright," she laughed, pulling away, "Save it for after Benjie is settled."

He ignored her and pulled her in again, kissing her slower this time.

"You're sure?" he asked, breaking away finally.

Peggy held Benjamin out to him and nodded. "Would you mind tucking him in tonight? I'm going to call the office and let them know Thompson is in charge."

Steve took him, a permanent smile plastered to his face.

"I love you."

She laughed and kissed her little boy goodnight. "I'll be upstairs. Don't be too long, darling, we've got a lot to talk about."

He nodded and began his hunt for Benjamin's night clothes.

Peggy sighed and began to make her way up the staircase, her stomach churning with an familiar discomfort, but a lightness radiating in her chest.

Four more months and Hydra would be nothing more than a terrible memory. Her work at S.H.I.E.L.D would be complete and she would be able to step down as full time director and let one of her co-chairs take on a little more of the responsibility.

After all this time, the war would be over and there would be a little less darkness in their world, leaving way for more light.

Her hand ghosted over her stomach as she reached for her office phone and she smiled.

 

FOR REAL END.


End file.
